


Мистер Старк, думаю, я сломал Интернет

by Cis_moll



Series: Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Instagram, Internet Famous, Irondad, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter convinces the internet he's dating Spidey, Peter's dating himself, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prelude to a massive story, Secret Identity, Spider-Man - Freeform, SpideyParker, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, peter breaks the internet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Сказ о том, что бывает, когда на твои соцсети подписывается Тони Старк и в одночасье ты обрастаешь популярностью, о которой не просил. А также о том, что делать, если твое имя Питер Паркер, а ушлые СМИ вдруг сосватали тебя за Человека-Паука. И это не говоря уже о том, что тебя считают плодом любви бурной юности одного известного миллиардера. Упс...
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (fake)
Series: Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726171
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Stark, I Think I Broke the Internet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239573) by [snakeofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeofalltrades/pseuds/snakeofalltrades). 



**_20 февраля 2017 года_ **

@iamironman  
**Тони Старк ✓**  
_Вы знаете, кто я._  
5 публикаций 77.2 млн подписчиков 15 подписок

 **Тони Старк ✓** @TonyStark  
_Вы знаете, кто я._  
Ссылки: @StarkIndustries @TheAvengersOfficial  
304 твита 14 читаемых 43,9 млн читателей

Он отыскал аккаунты Питера почти в 3 часа ночи, оторвавшись от своего проекта и переключившись на соцсети (в процессе пришлось скрепя сердце проигнорировать множество сообщений Пеппер о его завтрашних встречах — ну хорошо, сегодняшних).

@peterparkour  
**Питер Паркер**  
_Не пробуй. Делай или нет. Никаких попыток._  
13 публикаций 93 подписчиков 122 подписок

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
_THERE’S A BEE???_  
227 твитов 117 читаемых 47 читателей

Аккаунты Питера были предложены ему Пятницей. Почти весь Twitter пацана был забит твитами о Мстителях, Звездных войнах и тому подобной лабуде. В Instagram обнаружились фотографии нью-йоркских высоток (вероятно, сделанные в обличье Человека-Паука, так что стоило поболтать с пацаном о соблюдении техники безопасности), парочка странноватых научных проектов, а также одно не совсем удачное селфи Питера и двух его приятелей — Тони смутно припомнил их как Неда и ЭмДжей — в наушниках и с контроллерами видеоигр в руках. ЭмДжей пронизывала камеру убийственным взглядом, Нед напряженно мялся, а Питер, обрезанный на половину, поднял большие пальцы вверх. Подпись гласила: «Не побеждайте ЭмДжей в Mario Kart, или это будет последняя ваша ошибка».

Тони уже встречался однажды с Недом и ЭмДжей, и он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что не побаивался этой девчушки. Она умела делать взгляд точь-в-точь как у Пеппер. Ну, тот самый, который давал вам понять, что вы крупно облажались. Однако, говоря об опасных женщинах, куда больше Тони опасался одной горячей тетушки, ставшей на тропу войны, разведав, что ее племянник — Человек-Паук. Она даже разработала целый свод правил, касающихся его патрульной деятельности и участия в делах Мстителей (не то чтобы в последнем была необходимость, учитывая, что Питер вообще-то отказался вступать в команду). Мэй, короче, угрожала ему сильней, чем Тони вообще мог того ожидать от дамочки ее типа.

Ну, по крайней мере, в целях создания достоверной отговорки она предложила Питеру и в самом деле пройти стажировку в Stark Industries — после сентябрьского фиаско Питера, разбившего самолет, чтобы не дать Стервятнику заполучить снаряжение Мстителей, Тони решил временно обратно передислоцироваться в башню. Питер официально познакомился с другими стажерами, которые одновременно сгорали от зависти и безуспешно пытались скрыть безмолвное восхищение старшеклассником, что был настолько крут, что помогал проектировать и изобретать для Stark Industries. Насколько они знали, Питер получил стажировку, одержав победу на школьном научном конкурсе, и работал он в данный момент над биохимическими экспериментами, включающими создание паутины Человека-Паука. Если кто-то из других стажеров и надеялся что-нибудь подглядеть или же начал что-то подозревать, вслух об этом сказано не было.

(Кроме того, едва ли они могли начать болтать направо и налево, подписав предварительно адову кучу бумаг о неразглашении, чтобы работать в компании).

Тони свернул последнее селфи Питера, Неда и ЭмДжей, смутно задаваясь вопросом, собирался ли пацан заводить официальную страничку Человека-Паука в социальных сетях. Сил обдумать эту мысль до конца у Тони не было — сказывались сорок часов без сна. Тони глянул на время и, с изумлением осознав, что уже начало четвертого утра, заковылял в постель.

***

Питер уснул, так и не выключив звук на телефоне. Он славно проспал до 3:02 утра и подскочил, когда звякнуло уведомление. Судя по звуку, Instagram. Питер проигнорировал его и продолжил спать как ни в чем не бывало, однако не прошло и полминуты, как телефон звякнул снова. На этот раз Twitter.

Питер неуверенно приподнял голову и глянул на свой телефон, пытаясь рассмотреть экран еще не сфокусировавшимся до конца взглядом.

 **Instagram**  
@iamironman подписался на ваши обновления

 **Twitter**  
Тони Старк ✓ начал(а) читать вас

Питер, даже не успев задуматься, что было вообще-то чертовски рано, убрал телефон обратно на прикроватный столик и снова заснул.

Его телефон просигналил снова где-то в 3:05, но Питер не глядя протянул руку и выключил его.

***

На следующее утро Питер проснулся с головной болью. Едва только он продрал глаза, ему захотелось снова их закрыть. В голове у него стучало. Он уже слышал, как Мэй возилась на кухне, а ткань простыней ощущалась неимоверно остро. Это явно был один из _этих_ дней — тех самых, когда его усиленные чувства работали не на 11 из 10, а на все 12. Ну, тех самых, когда Питер доходил до ручки и проклинал укусившего его паука на чем свет стоит.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на гул крови в ушах, Питер наклонился, поднял телефон и… напрочь позабыл о своих воспаленных чувствах, когда увидел поток внезапных уведомлений. Дрожащими руками он открыл Instagram.

@peterparkour  
**Питер Паркер**  
_Не пробуй. Делай или нет. Никаких попыток._  
13 публикаций **54K подписчиков** 122 подписок

Питер открыл Twitter и обнаружил похожее зрелище. Внезапно нахлынувшая с утра пораньше популярность сбивала с толку, но вдруг пронзила ужасающая мысль: а что, если кто-то разнюхал, что он Человек-Паук?

Затем Питер вспомнил, как проснулся вчера в безбожную рань и увидел, что мистер Старк подписался на него в Instagram и Twitter. Он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и застонал. Ну конечно же! В Instagram мистер Старк буквально был подписан человек на 15 — ну, технически, уже 16. Конечно же фанаты дотошно следили за каждым шагом своего кумира.

О, черт… Это определенно разрушит его жизнь. Зачеркнуто. Это уже разрушало его жизнь.

Питер откинулся на спинку своей крошечной кровати, нахмурив брови от беспокойства и лихорадочно прокручивая свои Instagram и Twitter в попытке припомнить, публиковал ли он когда-нибудь нечто компрометирующее. Ну, такое, чему лучше бы не попадать в руки СМИ. Питер заархивировал свой последний пост в Instagram, тот, где они с Недом и ЭмДжей рубились в видеоигры — единственный, к слову, в котором было видно его лицо.

Как будто это могло что-то изменить. Вероятно, тысячи людей уже наделали скриншоты. Питер застонал, гадая, сможет ли он утонуть в своем матрасе, если сосредоточит на нем всю силу своего намерения. Было уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. Как глупо… Мэй ведь предупреждала его об «опасности социальных сетей»! Но опять же, Питер и не ожидал, что станет звездой интернета в одночасье. Да и с чего бы ему?

Он снова открыл свой телефон, отключил уведомления из Instagram и Twitter и перешел к текстовым сообщениям. Пульсация в висках возвращалась с новой силой.

 ** _Групповой чат_** : безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей  
**_Участники_** : парень в кресле, Peter-man, ЭмДжей

 ** _Peter-man:_** вы, ребята, это видели?

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Ага. Отличная работа, неудачник.

 ** _парень в кресле:_** нет

 ** _парень в кресле:_** что случилось?

 ** _парень в кресле:_** питер

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Проверь инсту, Нед.

 ** _Peter-man:_** эмджей, ты как вообще умудрилась узнать

 ** _Peter-man:_** у тебя даже нет instagram

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** У меня свои методы. Ты удивлен?

 ** _Peter-man:_** окей, справедливо

…

 ** _парень в кресле:_** о боже, о боже, ТЫ ЗНАМЕНИТЫЙ!

 ** _ЭмДжей:_ **Я предпочитаю «печально известный».

 ** _Peter-man:_** ух, в школе сегодня будет тАк ВеСеЛо…

Питер встал с кровати и переоделся, чтобы выйти к завтраку. Едва только он вошел, Мэй по морщинкам на его лице сразу догадалась, что это был один из _таких_ дней.

— Питер! Ты уверен, что отправишься сегодня в школу? — мягко спросила она, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

Питер слегка улыбнулся:

— Со мной все будет в порядке, Мэй. Но я могу умереть, если люди догадаются, что мистер Старк подписался на меня в Instagram и Twitter.

— Он что?..

— Угу. У меня было сто подписчиков, а теперь пятьдесят четыре тысячи. И все это за одну ночь.

Мэй выглядела весьма обеспокоенной.

— Окееей, это не хорошо. Но я же предупреждала. Я же тебя предупреждала!

— Я не ожидал, что на меня подпишется Тони Старк!

— Мы просто должны быть осторожны. Я не особо разбираюсь в общении со СМИ, но… даже не знаю, Пеппер и Тони должны помочь, — Мэй пожевала нижнюю губу, водружая на стол коробку хлопьев, — будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет. Скрестим пальцы.

Питер хмыкнул и сел, насыпая себе миску хлопьев. За последние несколько месяцев Мэй умудрилась спеться с Пеппер и стать ее чуть ли не близкой подругой (Питер понятия не имел, как так вышло и почему, но это было приятно и совсем не удивительно), однако на мистера Старка она все еще имела наточенный такой зубище. Словом, произошедшее отнюдь не прибавляло ему очков в ее глазах.

Мэй посмотрела на Питера:

— Но ведь сегодня понедельник, никакой стажировки. В школе все будет хорошо, верно?

***

Школа, по правде говоря, оказалась полным дерьмом, как Питер и предполагал.

Поначалу казалось, что никто ни о чем не узнал. И это было отлично — люди, хвала небесам, просто игнорировали Питера, как и всегда. Он не думал, что смог бы продержаться весь день под пристальным вниманием. Не тогда, когда его чувства были накалены до предела.

А затем в середине утра вышла первая статья.

 ** _«Этот ученик средней школы разрывает тренды по всему интернету, и вы не поверите, как он связан с Тони Старком!»_** — утверждала статья Buzzfeed. Обычно Питер и предположить не мог, что люди в Мидтауне — зануднейшей школе Куинса — будут читать Buzzfeed, но опять же, он сам читал Buzzfeed, так что это было совсем не удивительно. Всё, что потребовалось, — это несколько человек, наткнувшихся на злополучную статейку. Далее информация начала стремительно распространяться, как лесной пожар, по всей школе.

К концу третьего урока знали, кажется, абсолютно все. И все вдруг стали очень дружелюбными.

— Паркер, что случилось? — крикнул кто-то в коридоре, чувак, с которым Питер и словом не перемолвился ранее, не говоря уже о зрительном контакте.

— Ты действительно знаешь Тони Старка? — спросил кто-то еще. Питер продолжал идти, глядя строго перед собой.

— Почему на тебя подписался Старк?

— Эй, Питер! Хочешь потусоваться?

— Пен… Паркер! Мы должны как-нибудь наверстать упущенное!

— Эй, Паркер! Сколько заплатил за накрутку подписчиков?

Часом позже, за обедом, всё, о чем мечтал Питер — выспаться. Его обостренные чувства были абсолютно не в восторге от всей этой суматохи, которая внезапно так сосредоточилась именно **НА НЕМ**. Он знал, что денек будет не из простых, едва только проснулся этим утром, но повышенное внимание делало ситуацию в десяток раз хуже. Питер никогда в жизни ничего не желал так страстно, как снова стать тем невидимым пареньком, который «врал всем о своей стажировке у Старка».

— Они просто завидуют, Питер, не обращай внимания, — произнес Нед, пытаясь его успокоить, в то время как Питер пытался дистанцироваться от десятков и сотен глаз, неотрывно наблюдавших за ним в столовой. Единственное, что удерживало толпу школьников от попыток заговорить или, что еще хуже, усесться за их стол, была ЭмДжей, спокойно читавшая книгу, но пронзавшая смертельным взглядом любого, кто смел хотя бы приблизиться.

— Да, и теперь они все думают, что, подлизываясь ко мне, получат доступ к мистеру Старку.

— Ну, они идиоты, раз решили, что ты забудешь, как они не замечали тебя много лет, — пробормотала ЭмДжей, убивая взглядом очередную девушку на том конце столовой, которая, по ее мнению, таращилась на Питера слишком уж заинтересованно.

Питер тихо застонал, жуя сэндвич и пытаясь сделать вид, что его вовсе не задевают все эти взгляды. Его телефон лежал на столе экраном вниз — с тех пор как он включил его этим утром, новые подписчики лились на него как из рога изобилия, как в Twitter, так и в Instagram. Питер тут же избавился от уведомлений, однако на всякий случай отключил телефон в принципе. Он ничего не слышал от Мэй, так что мог лишь предполагать, что все было в порядке, несмотря на бурление в СМИ.

К концу дня Питер бы на грани отключки. Самый пик пришелся на урок истории. Он ощущал, как каждый его нерв был натянут до предела. Питер слышал, как кто-то жевал жвачку в двух классах по коридору. Он видел, как в воздухе летали частички пыли (точнее, отмершие клетки человеческой кожи), от которых отражался свет слишком ярких флуоресцентных ламп. Он чувствовал запах пота на лбу мистера Хансена и чернил от маркера, которым тот писал на доске. Он кожей ощущал каждую ворсинку своего свитера.

Питер никогда не жалел так сильно, что этот тупой гребаный паук его укусил. Он сжал свой механический карандаш и обнаружил, что разломал его пополам. Хотел было попросить разрешения выйти, но боялся, что собственный голос его оглушит.

Питер понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, но в итоге прозвенел звонок, и он прямиком направился к двери, добежал до ближайшей уборной — к счастью, она была пуста — и вытошнил в унитаз, не удосужившись и запереть дверь, по ощущениям, все свои внутренние органы.

В ушах у него звенело, а голова раскалывалась, будто мозг расширялся в геометрической прогрессии. Питер на мгновение задумался, не выльется ли он из ушей. Отпрянув и начав хватать ртом воздух, он услышал голос, зовущий его по имени.

— Питер? О боже, чувак, ты в порядке? — это был Нед. По крайней мере, к такому выводу пришла какая-то отдаленная часть его сознания.

— Слишком громко. Слишком громко! — прошептал Питер, резко отпрянув, когда его слова болезненно отдались в ушах.

Рука Неда добралась до плеча Питера и мягко его погладила. Действие это вызвало в глазах Питера темные пятна.

— Хорошо, — тихо прошептал Нед, стараясь скрыть беспокойство в своем голосе, — ээ, как ты думаешь, ты сможешь встать? Если я смогу отвезти тебя к медсестре, мы позвоним Мэй или еще куда-нибудь и отвезем тебя домой. Сегодня же нет стажировки?

Питер постарался кивнуть.

— Окей. Окей. Позволь мне помочь тебе подняться, — рука Неда обвилась вокруг талии Питера. Он чуть не упал, но Нед успел подхватить его прежде, чем он рухнул головой вперед в запачканный рвотой унитаз, — а у тебя случайно нет этих штуковин? Ну, наушников, которые не пропускают звук? Или хотя бы очков?

Питер покачал головой, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Черные пятна сменились белыми искрами, затопившими его глаза.

— Окей. Давай просто уйдем отсюда.

Они были уже на полпути к двери, когда та распахнулась. Питер отшатнулся от внезапного резкого звука, услышав скрип и скрежет крошечных деревянных волокон на кафельном полу. Лицо вошедшего было знакомым.

— Хэппи? — его голос прозвучал словно карканье.

— Черт возьми… Что с ним приключилось? — обратился Хэппи к Неду, который изо всех сил старался поддержать Питера, когда тот вздрогнул и попытался закрыть уши, чтобы заглушить звук.

— Он… а вы кто такой? У него сенсорная перегрузка. Нужно отвезти его домой.

Голос Хэппи упал на октаву, и он прошептал:

— Это не годится, малыш. Тони послал меня забрать его и отвезти в башню Старка.

— Что? Вас послал Тони Старк? Вы… о боже, вы же Хэппи Хоган!

— Вот именно. А теперь идем. Может, тебе помочь, Пит?

Питер, все еще ошеломленный, но ощущавший под собой собственные ноги, покачал головой.

— Я… я сам могу, — он тут же споткнулся, но Нед удержал его в вертикальном положении.

Коридоры были пусты, и тем не менее парочка студентов, все еще слоняющихся неподалеку, успела сделать несколько снимков обессиленного Питера с Недом и главой Службы безопасности Тони Старка, бредущих к черному автомобилю.

Хэппи поморщился. Это обстоятельство ни в малейшей степени не помогало нынешней ситуации.

Нед поспешно посадил Питера в машину, стараясь (и довольно паршиво) быть осторожным. Но когда он уже собирался отойти, Хэппи крикнул:

— Садись!

Нед вовсе не собирался спорить.

Питер мгновенно почувствовал благодарность за звуконепроницаемые стены машины, как и за тонированные стекла. Он крепко зажмурился.

— Ну-ка не спать, малыш! — приказал Хэппи, наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида, как Питер то вырубается, то снова приходит в себя, — ну же!

Нед старался держать глаза Питера открытыми, но ничего не мог поделать, потому что Питер тяжело осел на спину, все еще крепко зажмурившись.

Чернота. Питер услышал голос своего лучшего друга, который просил его не отключаться, но он просто не мог.

Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как провалиться в небытие, было ругательство Хэппи и гудение клаксонов.

***

Питер проснулся в темноте и в очень мягкой постели — слишком мягкой. Он ощущал все края и складки простыней, которые неприятно терлись о его кожу. Он сморгнул, дезориентированный на пару секунд, а затем уловил ушами два голоса, негромко переговаривающихся в соседней комнате.

— Это проблема, Старк! Я не могу поверить, что вы были столь безрассудны!

Ах. Так это была тетя Мэй.

Ее прервал знакомый механический голос.

— Босс, Питер проснулся.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — это был уже мистер Старк.

Не прошло и десяти секунд, как дверь в комнату — а это была его комната, ну, та, что мистер Старк выделил ему в своей башне — распахнулась, впустив внутрь поток света. Мистер Старк и тетя Мэй вошли в комнату, а за ними последовала мисс Поттс. Их негромкие шаги с глухим стуком приблизились к кровати Питера, и взрослые осторожно присели на край.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Питер? — спросила тетя.

Питер попытался сесть, но в голове у него стучало.

— Ай.

Мистер Старк нахмурился.

— Ага, ай. Ты потерял сознание от сенсорной перегрузки, Пит. Почему у тебя не было с собой наушников и очков?

Питер снова вжался в матрас, хотя тон мистера Старка и не был сердитым.

— Простите.

Мистер Старк глубоко вздохнул, и тетя Мэй тут же смерила его сердитым взглядом.

— Нет, малыш, это ты меня прости. Я втянул тебя в эту дерьмовую ситуацию, приняв одно очень глупое решение в три часа ночи.

Питер тупо уставился на него.

— Что?

— Кажется, у тебя сотни тысяч новых подписчиков в социальных сетях?

— О, вы об этом…

— Угу. Почему еще ты мог оказаться здесь, а не в своей квартире?

Питер пожал плечами и тут же поморщился от этого неосторожного движения:

— Не знаю.

Тони порылся в кармане и протянул ему очки и крохотные наушники.

— Надень. Что случилось? Не припомню таких случаев, когда твои чувства были раздражены настолько.

— Все пялились на меня в школе. Я был ошеломлен, наверное, — Питер снова посмотрел на Мэй, — так почему же мы здесь?

— Ну, по-видимому, пресса решила, что это отличная идея — выследить тебя и узнать твой адрес. Репортеры рыщут по всему Куинсу. Мы не хотели, чтобы тебя увидели и проследили до самой квартиры, а пока они не знают, где мы живем. Но если ты будешь выходить из дома каждый день, и то же сделает Человек-Паук, у репортеров возникнут некоторые вопросы. Тони подумал, что для нас с тобой будет безопаснее остаться здесь на некоторое время.

Питер сел, уже чувствуя себя лучше в этих очках.

— Но ведь все должно быть хорошо, правда? Есть масса знаменитых людей, чьи адреса не известны СМИ.

— Да, это так. К сожалению, эти знаменитые люди не Человек-Паук. Если тебя заметят и выследят, твоя тайная личность будет раскрыта, — сказала Пеппер, бросая сердитый взгляд на Тони, — кроме того, они знают, что ты живешь в Куинсе, и кто-то, обладая простейшими навыками логического мышления, выяснил приблизительное местоположение твоей последней фотографии в Instagram.

Питер покачал головой, не в силах справиться с ситуацией. Внезапно на него объявили охоту репортеры. Он должен был написать Неду и ЭмДжей.

— Нед! Он помог мне выбраться из школы! С ним все в порядке?

— Да, малыш. Хэппи благополучно доставил его домой, не волнуйся, — произнес мистер Старк.

Мэй встряла:

— Хотя я бы посоветовала написать ему. Он, вероятно, места себе не находит.

Питер отыскал свой телефон на прикроватной тумбочке и включил его, обнаружив длинную строку сообщений и пропущенных звонков от Неда и ЭмДжей (как в групповом чате, так и отдельно).

— Боже.

— Ну, я держу пари, что ты голоден и должен сделать домашнюю работу. Мы заказали еду. Ужин будет на месте примерно через десять минут, малыш, — мистер Старк поднялся с кровати, — я действительно сожалею об этом, Пит. Я должен был подумать о последствиях.

— Все хорошо, мистер Старк. Не волнуйтесь об этом, я в порядке.

Мистер Старк, кажется, был готов поспорить, но решил пока оставить эту тему.

— Я буду рядом, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — он вышел из комнаты вместе с Пеппер.

— А как же ты, Мэй? Как же твоя работа?

Тетя обняла его одной рукой.

— Ну, люди еще не в курсе, что я твоя тетя, так что мне, наверное, будет спокойно в квартире. Но мне пришлось приехать сюда, чтобы наорать на Тони Старка и убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо, — она сделала паузу, — ты в этом уверен кстати? Пеппер упомянула, что готова провести пресс-конференцию и велеть всем катиться к чертям.

— Я не знаю, к чему это приведет. Я имею в виду, СМИ, вероятно, успокоятся через несколько дней, да? Ведь так же это обычно бывает, — Питер чувствовал, что никак не может найти ответа. По правде говоря, он понятия не имел, что делать.

— Они предложили мне комнату на ночь. Все зависит от того, чего хочешь ты, малыш.

— Мне очень жаль, Мэй. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя жизнь разрушилась из-за меня. Это так глупо.

— Питер, все в порядке.

— Вовсе нет. Я не знаю, как это исправить.

— Ну и ладно. Я уверена, что все будет хорошо. Возможно, тебе придется остаться здесь на некоторое время, — она слабо улыбнулась ему, — а пока дай знать Неду и ЭмДжей, что с тобой все в порядке. Нед очень волновался, — она снова улыбнулась и встала, чтобы уйти.

Питер плюхнулся обратно на кровать и включил телефон.

 ** _Групповой чат:_** безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей  
**_Участники:_** парень в кресле, Peter-man, ЭмДжей

 ** _парень в кресле:_** питер плиз дай нам знать, что ты в порядке

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Лучше бы ты сейчас пошутил.

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Здесь чертовски не хватает шутки.

 ** _парень в кресле:_** мэй сказала, ты живой, но спишь

 ** _парень в кресле:_** пожалуйста, напиши нам, когда проснешься

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Питер, ты в порядке?

**20:07**

**_Peter-man:_** эй, ребята, я в порядке, все ок

Ответ от Неда пришел почти моментально.

 ** _парень в кресле:_** что случилось, чувак?!

 ** _Peter-man:_** по-видимому, на меня ополчились сми, так что я не могу пойти домой. я останусь пока в башне старка.

 ** _Peter-man:_** это нехорошо

 ** _парень в кресле:_** ну, хотя бы ты в порядке

 ** _парень в кресле:_** тебе действительно было фигово, чувак, я никогда не видел, чтобы твои чувства так сходили с ума

 ** _Peter-man:_** да, но теперь мне лучше

 ** _Peter-man:_** спасибо, что помог мне выбраться из школы, чувак

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Ты видел новости? Ты теперь повсюду.

 ** _Peter-man:_** чТО

Питер открыл браузер и загуглил свое имя. Поиск выдал ему его собственные странички в Instagram и Twitter и несколько новых статей, появившихся с утренней подачи Buzzfeed.

**_«Кто такой Питер Паркер?  
Как старшеклассник в одночасье приобрел интернет-славу  
Инсайд о Питере Паркере»_ **

А затем в дело подключился Твиттер. Судя по всему, хэштеги #ктотакойпитерпаркер и #питерпаркер начали набирать обороты.

 **Kitty Dowan** @dowanlo12  
@peterwithab кто же ты? #ктотакойпитерпаркер #питерпаркер

 **Juliana** @thanks.an.Avocado11  
Кто-нибудь знает, почему Тони Старк подписался на старшеклассника в twitter #ктотакойпитерпаркер

 **Фанат Мстителей** @ILoveBlackWidowwe  
@thanks an.Avocado11 по-видимому, он стажер в Stark Industries. @StarkIndustries, дайте людям больше информации о #питерпаркер #ктотакойпитерпаркер

 **Chris is that a Weed** @imcallingthePollicee  
@TonyStark @StarkIndustries @PPotts @peterwithab, #ктотакойпитерпаркер?

Было ощущение, что твиты были бесконечны. Все эти люди, которых Питер и не знал, говорили о нем и пытались выяснить, кто он такой. Почему их это вообще так волновало?

 ** _парень в кресле:_** да, дружище, ты в трендах твиттера

 ** _Peter-man:_** я видел

 ** _Peter-man:_** и…

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Это тебя беспокоит.

 ** _Peter-man:_** нет

 ** _Peter-man:_** я просто хочу, чтобы моя нормальная жизнь вернулась. вот и все

 ** _парень в кресле:_** ммммм

 ** _парень в кресле:_** конечно, питер

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Ты имеешь в виду свою «нормальную жизнь» до или после укуса паука?

 ** _Peter-man:_** …

 ** _Peter-man:_** видимости нормальной жизни было бы достаточно

 ** _Peter-man:_** я даже не уверен, что смогу теперь ходить в школу

 ** _парень в кресле:_** я уверен, что все будет хорошо, чувак

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Нед прав, СМИ надоест это мусолить уже через неделю, а то и раньше.

 ** _Peter-man:_** я очень на это надеюсь

Он выключил телефон и с усилием встал с кровати, чтобы подготовиться к ужину. _Я очень на это надеюсь._


	2. Chapter 2

@peterparkour  
 **Питер Паркер**  
 _Не пробуй. Делай или нет. Никаких попыток._  
13 публикаций 236К подписчиков 122 подписок

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
 _THERE’S A BEE???_  
227 твитов 117 читаемых 122K читателей

***

Питер изначально этого не планировал, но увидев всплеск числа своих подписчиков после ужина (Мэй все же решила отправиться на ночь домой, доверившись Пеппер — не Тони — что Питер будет в порядке), он натянул костюм, заполнил веб-шутеры паутиной и выпрыгнул из окна своей комнаты размером со стену в башне Старка. Благодаря маске, наушникам и очкам чувства Питера, к счастью, немного пришли в норму, и он снова смутно ощутил контроль над собственным телом. А тот факт, что после всех событий в школе он проспал много часов, означал, что усталости не было и в помине. (И да, Питер был уверен, что те фотографии могли всплыть в любой момент, и это обстоятельство отнюдь не радовало).

Ночной воздух казался освежающим и холодил кожу Питера даже под прочным костюмом Человека-Паука. И до чего же приятно было хоть ненадолго, но скрыться под маской и не ощущать на себе всего этого внимания, которое вдруг внезапно стало частью его нормального существования.

Ха. Иронично, как и почему так быстро изменилась его жизнь.

Он всегда рассчитывал, что однажды станет знаменитым, но уж точно не как Питер Паркер, а всегда как Человек-Паук. По крайней мере, никто не знал о его связях с Пауком, за исключением парочки стажеров в SI. Но теперь, когда Питер Паркер был знаменит — и не просто знаменит, а вне всякой связи со своим альтер-эго — он понятия не имел, как именно ему следует поступить.

Впрочем, сам Питер мало что мог с этим поделать. Мисс Поттс объяснила за обедом — между свирепыми взглядами на мистера Старка — что обычно такими вещами пресса интересуется максимум неделю, а затем находит себе новую забаву.

— Это не первый скандал, с которым мы имеем дело, милый, — мягко произнесла Пеппер, — так что я бы не слишком об этом беспокоилась. Мы просто хотели принять меры предосторожности и оставить тебя здесь, в Башне в целях безопасности, — она сделала паузу и успокаивающе ему улыбнулась, — ты скоро вернешься домой. В прессе все так и происходит: на протяжении нескольких дней, может быть, недели, обсуждается одна пикантная история, а затем ее сменяет другая.

Питер надеялся, что всё это продлится меньше недели. Он хотел вернуться домой.

— Питер, полицейские радиосигналы указывают на ограбление банка на сорок первой улице. Мне построить самый быстрый маршрут до места назначения? — заговорила Карен. Ее механический голос обволакивал Питера с головой, успокаивая.

— Да. Действуй.

Он был уже на полпути к банку, когда заметил фигуру, почти незаметную в тени переулка. Человек волок кого-то по земле, бегло оглядываясь вокруг. Питер остановился и переадресовал паутину на середине взмаха, бесшумно приземлившись в переулке позади фигуры. Мужчина тем временем продолжал тащить тело, совершенно не подозревая о присутствии свидетеля.

— Эй, чувак! — человек резко обернулся, от удивления глухо выронив тело позади себя. Его глаза смешно расширились, — что это у тебя там? Не хочу показаться занудой, но тащить кого-то через пустынный переулок не круто. Я бы даже велел тебе оставить его в покое, кто бы то ни был.

Мужчина попятился в поисках путей отступления, но прежде чем успел пошевелиться или что-то сказать, Питер выстрелил в него паутиной, пригвоздив к стене. Еще два выстрела, и человек застыл на месте.

— Хорошо, мистер преступник, я попрошу вас оставаться на месте. Полиция должна прибыть через несколько минут.

Мужчина, кажется, наконец обрел дар речи.

— Ты не можешь звонить в полицию! Ты только что напал на меня! Нападение! Так и знал, что тебя завербовал чертов Старк! Ты должен помогать беднякам, а не становиться на сторону богатеев!

— О, мистер преступник, то, что мистер Старк богат, не делает его злодеем. Он Железный Человек, — спокойно произнес Питер, прыгая к телу, которое мужчина бросил на пол. Это была бесчувственная женщина. Ее черные волосы были опалены и пахли гарью, будто кто-то намеренно их поджег, глаза женщины вылезли из орбит, а кровь стекала с разбитого носа на шею. Несмотря на тусклое освещение, Питер разглядел достаточно. Он в ужасе покачал головой.

— Он помогает лишь тогда, когда ему это выгодно, Человек-Паук. Очевидно, ты слишком молод, чтобы это понять.

Питер проигнорировал этот выпад, прекрасно осознавая, что его собственный голосок был высоким и писклявым. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на проверке жизненных показателей женщины.

— Карен, просканируй ее, — прошептал он, прежде чем повернуться к мужчине, — я больше беспокоюсь о том, что ты, черт побери, сделал с этой леди, — с угрозой пробормотал Питер, и глаза костюма сузились вместе с его глазами.

Глаза-бусинки мужчины жадно уставились на него.

— О, она сама напросилась! Она получила то, что заслужила!

Карен прошептала ему на ухо:

— Субъект все еще жив, но нуждается в срочной медицинской помощи. Тяжелая травма задней части черепа, грудной клетки и ног. Левая сломана, как и два ребра, ожоги третьей степени на туловище и шее, а также возможное внутреннее кровотечение. Я предлагаю как можно скорее доставить ее в больницу.

Питер на мгновение ощутил ужас, а затем гнев, закипавший в его груди от того, что этот нехороший человек сделал с этой несчастной женщиной.

— Ты останешься здесь, пока тебя не заберет полиция. Не пытайся перерезать паутину, это не сработает, — больше Питер не вымолвил ни слова, опасаясь, что может взорваться от кипящей в нем ярости и действительно напасть на этого негодяя.

Не обращая внимания на безумные вопли мужчины, Питер осторожно приподнял женщину и подпрыгнул с ней ввысь.

***

Питер вернулся в башню Старка лишь в половине второго ночи. Это был явно перебор, даже не учитывая пропущенный комендантский час, но Питеру пришлось остаться в больнице, чтобы убедиться, что о женщине позаботились, и из-за этого его чуть не задержал сотрудник Службы безопасности. Иногда Питер забывал, что его работа в качестве Человека-Паука порой выходила за рамки закона. Ему удалось сбежать, но не раньше, чем его заметили в больнице.

Ну, может быть, Человек-Паук, доставляющий в больницу едва живую женщину, попадет в заголовки и отвлечет все нежелательное внимание от Питера Паркера.

После этого Питер ринулся домой почти на автопилоте, прежде чем осознал, что в Куинс-то ему нельзя. Поэтому он развернулся, чтобы вернуться на Манхэттен, и именно тогда столкнулся со студенткой колледжа, в стельку пьяной и совершенно одинокой. Питер убедился, что она благополучно добралась до дома.

Он не стал ввязываться в ограбление банка, но отчеты, предоставленные Карен, говорили о том, что они справились и без него. Питер позвонил в 911, как только сбежал из больницы, и дал анонимную наводку о человеке, с которым повстречался в переулке. Одна только мысль о безумном преступнике с этими его глазами-бусинками заставила Питера вздрогнуть.

Он надеялся проскользнуть внутрь и сразу лечь спать, однако, к несчастью, Тони уже проснулся и сидел в его комнате, листая что-то на старкпаде.

— Питер. Кто-то забыл про комендантский час, пацан? Это неприемлемо.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк, но там была одна леди, и мне пришлось отвезти ее в больницу.

— Да, Пит, я видел. Ты теперь во всех таблоидах как Питер Паркер и как Человек-Паук, — мистер Старк повернулся и посмотрел на него, выражая лицом нечто среднее между разочарованием и усталостью, — ты должен быть более осторожен. Ты всего лишь ребенок, и если с тобой что-то случится, это будет на мне. Ты это понимаешь?

Питер кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Всего лишь ребенок… Был ли у него шанс однажды стать кем-то большим?

Должно быть, выглядел Питер донельзя несчастным, и потому Тони, вздохнув, сменил гнев на милость.

— Иди-ка сюда, малыш. Присядь.

Питер сделал, как было сказано.

— Мы должны действовать деликатно, Пит. Это не означает, что с Пауком покончено, но ты должен держаться поближе к земле. Понимаешь меня?

— Я вовсе не стремился прыгнуть выше головы этой ночью, мистер Старк. Я просто не понимал, что плохого в том, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь.

Тони помедлил, а затем обнял Питера за плечи. Питер подался ближе.

— Это отстой, Пит, я знаю. И поскольку ты не являешься официальным Мстителем, есть люди, настроенные против тебя, ведь ты не связан законодательными ограничениями, — Тони резко вздохнул, и Питер с легким беспокойством посмотрел на своего наставника, — это просто напоминает мне о том, что случилось с Кэпом и Соглашениями. Помнишь Берлин?

— Угу.

Некоторое время они сидели в дружеском, но малость неловком молчании. Мистер Старк, кажется, не знал, что еще сказать. В конце концов он убрал свою руку.

— Тебе лучше выспаться, малыш. Завтра у тебя занятия в школе. И тебе придется смириться с тем, что ты по-прежнему Питер Паркер.

Питер поморщился. Он почти забыл о том, что стал знаменитым в одночасье, и школа перестала казаться приятной.

— Окей. Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк. И… спасибо.

Тони быстро кивнул, неловко моргнул и покинул комнату Питера.

Он быстро снял костюм, почистил зубы и умылся (душ мог подождать до утра). Затем Питер с наслаждением плюхнулся на кровать. Доставать телефон не хотелось.

К счастью, Мэй не знала, что он задержался допоздна. Мистер Старк, вероятно, решил, что в его же интересах не ставить ее в известность. Нед и ЭмДжей были довольно активны в групповом чате, но Питер решил не отвечать им до утра, учитывая, что они оба, вероятно, уже спали. Он посмотрел на часы. Без десяти два.

Из простого любопытства Питер открыл свой Instagram и Twitter.

@peterparkour  
 **Питер Паркер**  
 _Не пробуй. Делай или нет. Никаких попыток._  
13 публикаций 308К подписчиков 122 подписки

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
 _THERE’S A BEE???_  
227 твитов 117 читаемых 149К читателей

Ну блять.

***

**21 февраля 2017 года**

На следующий день всё стало только хуже. Несмотря на то, что они договорились, что Хэппи отвезет Питера в школу из Башни Старка, чтобы избежать внимания прессы, репортеры уже ожидали его снаружи вестибюля, как обезумевшая толпа древних людей, охотящихся на мамонта. Или, возможно, они даже удосужились разбить снаружи лагерь, будто ожидали открытия магазина в Черную пятницу.

В любом случае, Питер не хотел вступать с этими людьми в конфронтацию.

— Пит! Посмотри на меня, приятель, — произнес мистер Старк в то утро, — самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это держать спину ровно и идти с высоко поднятой головой, избегая зрительного контакта и сохраняя бесстрастное лицо. Справишься?

Мисс Поттс бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Тони, он же ребенок! Он не вырос в центре внимания и не знает, как справляться с подобными вещами! — затем она повернулась к Питеру, — как бы то ни было, Тони перечислил все верно. Хотя тебе, возможно, стоит попрактиковаться. Ну-ка попробуй.

Питер поднял бровь, затем выпрямился и попытаться сделать свое лицо максимально нейтральным.

Мистер Старк тихонько хмыкнул.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Ничего, милый, просто у тебя такой вид, будто тебя вот-вот вырвет, — сказала мисс Поттс, шикнув на Тони. Она дала Питеру еще пару советов, но затем вынуждена была удалиться на свою встречу в 7:30 утра.

Мистер Старк положил руку Питеру на плечо.

— Тебе нужны солнечные очки?

Смущенный, Питер нервно рассмеялся.

—Что?

— Очки, чтобы спрятать твои глаза. По моему нескромному мнению, игнорировать репортеров куда легче, если они не могут проследить направление твоего взгляда.

Прежде чем Питер успел ответить, в голове его мелькнула одна неприятная мысль. Так вот почему мистер Старк всегда носит темные очки… Они — щит.

Питеру эта мысль не понравилось. Мистер Старк был известен своими культовыми очками. Он не мог надевать их лишь потому, что репортеры заставляли его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Вообще-то я как раз собирался надеть темные очки, — сказал Питер.

Мистер Старк улыбнулся ему, и на его лице появились морщинки.

— Все будет хорошо, малыш.

Питер и понятия не имел, что в тот момент в голове Тони вертелась лишь одна мысль: «Он храбрее и куда лучше меня. И это вовсе неудивительно». Однако мысль эта не была ревнивой, а, скорей, с некоторым оттенком гордости.

***

Репортеры, как и ожидалось, пасли Питера прямо за дверями, и он вовсе не был готов ко всем этим мигающим вспышкам и царившему вокруг гвалту (хвала небесам, на нем были темные очки и наушники). Питер, как и велела ему мисс Поттс, не сводил глаз с автомобиля Хэппи, стоявшего на обочине, и не обращал внимания на репортеров, которые засыпали и засыпали его вопросами.

— Мистер Паркер, что вы можете рассказать о ваших отношениях с Тони Старком?

— Питер, это правда, что вы учитесь в старших классах?

— Мистер Паркер, «Daily Mail». Когда именно вы познакомились с Тони Старком?

— Мистер Паркер, как вы думаете, что могло заставить мистера Старка подписаться на вас в социальных сетях?

— Мистер Паркер, хэштеги #ктотакойпитерпаркер и #питерпаркер достигли первой десятки трендов в Twitter. Как вы можете это прокомментировать?

— Мистер Паркер, не могли бы вы сделать заявление о внезапном наплыве подписчиков в ваших социальных сетях?

Питер прекрасно слышал каждый вопрос, но стоически игнорировал всех репортеров, пробираясь к машине, даже когда микрофоны и клочки бумаги агрессивно тыкали ему в лицо.

Все хорошо. Все абсолютно нормально. Ему ведь удалось сохранить самообладание, верно?

— Мистер Паркер, что вы можете сказать о теориях, согласно которым вы являетесь биологическим ребенком Тони Старка?

Питер замер, внезапно сбитый с толку.

Существовали люди, предположившие, что мистер Старк… его отец? Что Питер — его биологический сын? Что? Какого черта? Питер моргнул, глядя на репортера с отвисшей челюстью. Он даже не заметил, что остановился посреди дороги, и толпа вокруг зашумела.

— Что?

— Есть теории, мистер Паркер, что вы — один из детей Тони, зачатых в годы его молодости. Вы можете подтвердить, что это правда, мистер Паркер? — женщина поднесла микрофон так близко к его лицу, что Питер на мгновение подумал, что она попадет ему в ноздри.

— Ммм… — ошеломленно пробормотал Питер, не зная, что сказать. К счастью, его спас Хэппи, крепко схвативший его за руку и довольно ощутимо подтолкнувший к черному Ауди. Хэппи повернулся к репортеру и спокойно бросил: «Без комментариев». Питер дождался, пока машина отъедет от Башни, и только затем уронил голову на руки.

Это было совсем-совсем не хорошо.

И это будет долгий день.

***

Бзз. Бзз. Бзз. Питер начал получать сообщения еще до начала второго урока. Черт возьми… А пресса действовала молниеносно! Это было ужасно.

 _ **Групповой чат:**_ безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей  
 _ **Участники:**_ парень в кресле, peter-man, ЭмДжей

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Питер, почему весь мир вдруг поверил, что ты Питер Старк?

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ погоди чего

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ введи меня в курс дела! у меня целый день проблемы с интернетом!

 _ **ЭмДжей:** _Видимо, какой-то безмозглый идиот пришел к выводу, что Питер — биологический ребенок Старка, заделанный еще в годы его плейбойства.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ срань господня чувак

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ о боже мой

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ погоди, это же неправда, да?

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ питер?

 _ **peter-man:** _нед твою мать конечно же нет

 _ **peter-man:**_ я думаю, что сделал ситуацию только хуже

 ** _ЭмДжей_** : Пожалуй, так и есть. Тот факт, что тебя сбили с толку одним простейшим вопросом, довольно показателен.

 ** _парень в кресле:_** кто-нибудь, объясните мне плиз я прошу вас

 _ **peter-man:**_ куча репортеров ждала меня снаружи башни старка, и я неплохо их игнорил, пока один из них не спросил, не являюсь ли я ребенком мистера старка. я был в шоке.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Похоже, мне придется научить тебя парочке трюков.

 _ **peter-man:**_ что

 _ **peter-man:**_ мне стоит волноваться?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ >:)

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ 0_0

Текстовое сообщение для: _**парень в кресле**_

 ** _peter-man:_** я должен быть напуган

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ чувак, она такая. 24/7 мы ей поражаемся

 ** _парень в кресле:_** , но да, я бы и сам испугался.

Текстовое сообщение от: **_Флэш Томпсон_**

 ** _Флэш Томпсон:_** эй, Паркер, ты не можешь быть ребенком Тони Старка. Сколько хуев ты отсосал за это?

 ** _Флэш Томпсон:_** я имею в виду, что ты никак не можешь быть Питером Старком. Ты чертов неудачник.

 ** _Флэш Томпсон:_** понял меня, паркер?

Питер выключил свой телефон. Единственная причина, по которой у Флэша был его номер, был тот раз, когда они вынуждены были работать в одной команде для проекта по английскому языку на первом курсе. Питер и не думал, что Флэш будет утруждать себя сохранением его номера. Сюрприз, сюрприз.

Статья была опубликована где-то во время первого урока и снова распространилась мгновенно — гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать для школы вроде Мидтауна.

_**«Питер Паркер или Питер Старк? Невероятная теория о новейшей сенсации Интернета»** _

Статья — на этот раз, слава богу, не от Buzzfeed — была сама по себе незамысловата и в основном состояла из фотографий, сделанных этим утром, когда Питеру пришлось проталкиваться через репортеров по пути из Башни Старка.

«Почему Питер Паркер, самая горячая новая история интернета, остается в Башне Старка? Некоторые предположили, что это потому, что он биологический сын Тони Старка, рожденный во время славных деньков его юности. Возраст Питера, безусловно, совпадает, и это объясняет, почему Старк подписался на его соцсети днем ранее, что привело к огромному притоку подписчиков в социальных сетях молодого человека. Его реакция на просьбу подтвердить, действительно ли он является Питером Старком, была неоднозначной, лишь предоставив одно лишнее доказательство, что эта теория имеет право на существование. Смотрите видео внизу».

Конечно, Питер, разинувший рот и уставившийся на журналиста, на видео выглядел как полный дебил. Хвала небесам, его спас Хэппи.

Да, сказать, что всё было очень плохо, значило не сказать ничего.

Питер изо всех сил старался ни с кем не пересекаться взглядом, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы спрятаться за стену или внезапно обрести дар невидимости. К счастью, очки по-прежнему прочно сидели на его носу, а наушники защищали уши, так что сегодня воспаленные чувства его не беспокоили.

К сожалению, как Питер и предсказывал, вчерашние фотографии уже были слиты в Twitter.

 **Келли О’Брайен** @obrienlakes  
Что происходит с @peterwithab на этих фотках? Он выглядит так, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Я за него немного волнуюсь #питерпраркер #ктотакойпитерпаркер [ПитерПаркерМидтаун.jpg] [питерпаркер.JPG]

 **Полиция пиццы** @torreofpizzaa  
@peterwithab ты в порядке, чувак? [ПитерПаркерМидтаун.jpg] #питерпаркер

 **Juliana** @thanks.an.Avocado11  
Я беспокоюсь о Питере, он выглядит нездоровым [ПитерПаркерМидтаун.jpg] @peterwithab #питерпаркер #ктотакойпитерпаркер

 **Фанат Мстителей** @ILoveBlackWidowwe  
Да он же учится в средней школе, взгляните на его окружение @peterwithab #питерпаркер #ктотакойпитерпаркер [ПитерПаркерМидтаун.jpg] [питерпаркер.JPG]

 **Yeehaw** @yoinksyeetandyikes  
@peterwithab @torreofpizzaa разве это не Хэппи Хоган, глава Службы безопасности SI? Почему он сопровождает Питера? #ктотакойпитерпаркер #питерпаркер [ПитерПаркерМидтаун.JPG]

 **Sofia Dolan** @dolandolan  
А Питер горяч… #питерпаркер #ктотакойпитерпаркер [ПитерПаркер.JPG]

 **Я принадлежу Рианне** @purplestars22  
@dolandolan ты не ошибаешься, сестренка #ПитерПаркерГоряч #питерпаркер

 **Seb The Babe** @SebastianOrmi69  
@dolandolan @purplestars22 это фото ужасно, как черт знает что, но похоже, он и правда школьник

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
@dolandolan @peterwithab рассказывайте. Почему, по вашему мнению, я вообще создала этот аккаунт? #ПитерПаркерГоряч #питерпаркер

Целый раздел Твиттера был посвящён фотографиям, на которых Питер покидал школу в сопровождении Хэппи и Неда. Питера несколько обеспокоил тот факт, что у него уже существовал фан-аккаунт и что хэштег #ПитерПаркерГоряч висел на волоске от трендов, однако в данный момент существовали более насущные вещи, о которых стоило поволноваться.

А именно, хэштег #ПитерПаркерилиСтарк.

 **Daily Mail Online ✓** @MailOnline  
Питер Паркер — внебрачный ребенок Тони Старка?  
trib.al/2sd30W

 **New York Daily News ✓** @NYDailyNews  
Питер Паркер на самом деле Питер Старк? Кликните на ссылку, чтобы прочитать последнюю статью →  
trib.al/80RKvD2

 **New York Post ✓** @nypost  
Новый возможный наследник Stark Industries  
[NY Post link]

 **Eyewitness News ✓** @ABC7NY  
Тони Старк и Stark Industries не комментируют теории, окружающие Питера Паркера  
[youtube.com ссылка]

 **Andrew** @AndrewWilkes1  
Все видели новые статьи? Питер Паркер на самом деле может иметь куда более глубокую предысторию, чем мы предполагали @peterwithab #ПитерПаркерилиСтарк [ссылка]

 **Flash** @fastest_thompson  
@AndrewWilkes1 @peterwithab ходит в мою школу! Нет ни единой возможности, что он ребенок Старка, он полный ботан.

 **Dudebros Suck** @destroyeroffratboys  
@fastest_thompson хорошо, но Старк — ботаник не меньший. Как, по твоему, он изобрел Железного Человека? Ботанство Питера как раз подтверждает теорию #ПитерСтарк

 **Человек из стали** @earths_mightiest_heroes666  
@AndrewWilkes1 странно, что @StarkIndustries молчит… #ПирерПаркерилиСтарк [взгляд_искоса.gif]

 **Harley Keener** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark объясни, кто такой @peterwithab

 **Harley Keener** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark у тебя действительно есть сын, о котором ты мне не рассказывал? Серьезно?

 **Kris** @KristalClaritinClear99  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage я чувствую, что мне нужно больше контекста о том, кем бы ни был этот Харли Кинер и почему он твитнул @TonyStark будто знает его лично #ПитерСтарк #ПитерПаркерилиСтарк #ктотакойпитерпаркер

 **Andrea** @IfYouHadTheChanceToChangeYerFate  
О мой Бог, Тони Старк, имеющий тайного ребенка — это самое лучшее, что могло со мной сегодня случиться. Мне нужно больше информации blease #ПитерСтарк

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
@IfYeHadTheChanceToChangeYerFate @peterwithab МНЕ ТОЖЕ, ДОРОГУША. Нам всем нужно больше сведений #ПитерПаркерГоряч #питерпаркер #ПитерСтарк [ПоследнийПостПитеравИнсте.JPG]

Питер просмотрел, кажется, миллион твитов. Фотография половинки его лица, которую он заархивировал в Instagram, заполонила Twitter. Его самый теперь последний пост в Instagram — фотография высотки, которую он сделал на закате — имел более ста тысяч лайков и несколько сотен новых комментариев, вопрошающих, почему он удалил «пост с Mario Kart» и умоляющих вернуть его обратно. Питер вышел из приложения и принялся писать Неду и ЭмДжей.

 **Групповой чат:** безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей  
 **Участники:** парень в кресле, peter-man, ЭмДжей

**10:22 утра**

_**peter-man:**_ господи, твиттер сейчас взорвется

 _ **peter-man:**_ они уверены что я питер старк

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ это круто, чувак

 _ **peter-man:**_ вовсе нет, нед! моя жизнь кончена…

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Если ты не воспользуешься этим, как возможностью приколоться над людьми, это сделаю я.

 _ **peter-man:**_ прости, что

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Ты слышал меня, Паркер.

Текстовое сообщение от: _**ЭмДжей**_

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я серьезно. Ты должен воспользоваться этим преимуществом.

 _ **peter-man:**_ что? зачем?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Потому что это было бы очень весело.

 _ **peter-man:**_ но это же… дезинформация, и я, вероятно, могу попасть в беду

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Хм.

 _ **peter-man:**_ пожалуйста, не делай ничего подобного

 _ **peter-man:**_ ты правда желаешь мне смерти?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ как я и говорила >:)

 _ **peter-man:**_ господи боже, спаси меня

Текстовое сообщение для: _**парень в кресле**_

 _ **peter-man:**_ нед, на помощь! эмджей планирует использовать эту тупую теорию, чтобы прикалываться над людьми!

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ …

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ это эмджей, чувак. я бессилен.

 _ **peter-man:**_ справедливо.

***

— Они думают что он кто?! — выкрикнул Тони, расхаживая взад и вперед, — что лишь потому, что я подписался на его twitter, он вдруг стал моим секретным ребенком?!

Пеппер спокойно перевела на него взгляд.

— Ну, Тони, у тебя действительно есть определенная репутация, сложившаяся еще много лет назад. А вдруг появляется некий ребенок — мальчик, чей предполагаемый возраст идеально соответствует дням твоей бурной молодости. Он появляется из ниоткуда и устраивается на стажировку в Stark Industries, а ты на него подписываешься. Не так уж трудно прийти к самым очевидным выводам. Чего еще ты ожидал от СМИ?

Тони ущипнул себя за нос, вновь вскакивая с места.

— Это я втянул бедного пацана в эту историю. И теперь люди будут преследовать его, потому что думают, что он мой сын.

Пеппер поджала губы, явно в душе соглашаясь, но не произнося этого вслух.

— Если ситуация сильнее выйдет из-под контроля, нам придется провести пресс-конференцию. А пока лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это опровергнуть слухи. Напиши об этом твит.

— Да, это должно сработать. СМИ всегда верят в такие вещи, — Тони покачал головой, — у меня есть еще какие-нибудь встречи до конца дня?

— Лишь одна.

— И когда же она?

— В час дня. И даже не думай, что сможешь ее избежать.

Тони театрально прижал руку к груди.

— Я? Да я бы никогда так не поступил!

— Это все, мистер Старк? — Пеппер приподняла идеально выщипанную бровь, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Это все, мисс Поттс.

***

К несчастью для Питера, ЭмДжей и в самом деле не лгала о своих намерениях. Он попытался образумить ее за обедом, но все, что она сделала, это смерила его своим ты-меня-не-остановишь взглядом. Хуже всего было то, что Питер понятия не имел, что именно она задумала. Кроме того, множество людей (особенно девушки, самые популярные ученицы школы, с которыми Питер никогда раньше и словом не перемолвился) пытались подойти и заговорить с ним во время обеда. И лишь только когда учитель сказал им: «Отойдите, мы все знаем, что мистер Паркер теперь знаменит, но это все еще школа», — его наконец-таки оставили в покое.

Питер был удивлен тем, как быстро он привык ко всему этому вниманию. Едва только закончились занятия в школе и он попрощался с ЭмДжей и Недом, его окружили люди — не только школьники, жаждущие сделать фото, но и журналисты, которые, по-видимому, разбили лагерь за пределами школы, ожидая окончания его занятий, — но Питер использовал ту же тактику, которой научила его этим утром мисс Поттс. Короче говоря, он игнорировал всех, проталкиваясь через толпу к ожидающему его в автомобиле Хэппи. На этот раз он не останавливался под бомбардировкой вопросами и не пялился, как дурак, на репортеров. Питер сделал максимально серьезное лицо и плюхнулся в машину.

Оказавшись внутри и дождавшись, пока они отъедут, Питер застонал.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что моя жизнь не будет такой до конца моих дней.

Хэппи вздохнул:

— Они разберутся с этим, малыш.

— А мистер Старк видел новости?

— Закатил из-за этого истерику. Увидишь, когда доедем.

Тут у Питера зазвонил телефон. Он был почти готов проигнорировать его, оставить в кармане, но настойчивое непрерывное жужжание означало телефонный звонок. Он вытащил его из кармана и, увидев имя, ответил.

— Привет, тетя Мэй.

— Здравствуй, милый. Как прошел твой день?

Питер съежился, хотя она и не могла его видеть.

— Полный отстой. Ты видела, что говорят в новостях?

— Что ты сын Тони.

— Ага.

Мэй засмеялась в трубку, и Питер надул губы. Это было совсем не смешно.

— Я думаю, что это забавно, Питер. Можешь себе такое представить? Ты — сын Тони Старка. Если бы это не было большой проблемой, я предложила бы тебе им подыграть.

Питер нахмурился:

— Вот и ЭмДжей так сказала.

— Ну, только не ворчи. Это и правда смешно!

— Вовсе нет! Я все еще не могу вернуться домой!

Мэй вздохнула:

— Я знаю. Это ведь скоро закончится, правда? Но я все же хотела спросить тебя, как так вышло, что прошлой ночью после комендантского часа ты заявился в больницу, неся на руках бесчувственную тридцатишестилетнюю женщину?

Питер вжался в свое кресло.

— О, ты об этом…

— Именно об этом. Не желаешь объяснить?

— Ну, ее тащил какой-то жуткий чувак, и я его связал, а женщину просканировал. Карен сказала мне отвезти ее в больницу, что я и сделал? — пробормотал Питер, как вопрос.

— И ты не учел, что в Нью-Йорке живет немало людей, считающих Человека-Паука линчевателем, а не супергероем? — тон Мэй не был резким, но и нежным не казался.

— Эм, нет?

— Так я и думала. Ты должен быть осторожен. И ради бога, не игнорируй комендантский час. Я не хочу, чтобы ты выходил на патрули после одиннадцати! Тебе нужно отдохнуть!

— Да, да. Прости, тетя Мэй.

— До тех пор, пока ты не сделаешь этого снова, Питер.

— А я и не буду.

— Окей. Кроме того, я просто хотела дать тебе знать, что выйду в ночную смену сегодня вечером, так что поговорим завтра, хорошо? Удачи тебе со стажировкой. Повеселись!

— Спасибо. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Питер.

В трубке раздался гудок. Питер глубоко вздохнул, хотя и не осознавал, что все это время сидел, затаив дыхание. Хэппи, вернувшись к своему обычному состоянию, ничего не сказал, лишь раз взглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

Конечно же, репортеры ждали у парадных дверей башни Старка. Целая толпа побольше той, что собралась сегодня утром, стояла наготове с камерами, микрофонами и ручками, надеясь застать Питера врасплох. Охранники SI окружили их с обеих сторон, убедившись, что никто не проник непосредственно в здание.

— Вы серьезно? — вздохнул Питер про себя, протирая глаза. Это было чудовищно, но все, что от него требовалось — войти внутрь, отметиться в лаборатории стажеров, а затем работать с мистером Старком в свое удовольствие.

Это было прекрасно.

Питер взял себя в руки и вышел из машины и устремил свой взгляд строго вперед, пробираясь к дверям и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на прессу. Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы они не толкали друг друга и его заодно, словно стая совершенно некультурных гусей.

— Питер, что вы можете сказать о теории, что вы сын мистера Старка?

— Мистер Паркер, это правда, что однажды вы унаследуете Stark Industries?

— Мистер Паркер, прошлой ночью видели, как Человек-Паук входил и выходил из башни Старка. Вы лично знакомы с Человеком-Пауком?

Питер прервал их:

— Извините.

Внутри он вздохнул с облегчением. Вместо того, чтобы первым делом отправиться в лабораторию стажеров, Питер поднялся на лифте прямо в пентхаус. Он услышал крики еще до того, как вышел из лифта.

— ЭНТОНИ ЭДВАРД СТАРК! Когда я говорю сделать твит, чтобы пресечь вереницу слухов, я не имею в виду нечто столь расплывчатое, что сделает все только хуже! — это кричала мисс Поттс. Мистер Старк поднял руки, словно защищаясь, и его глаза метнулись к Питеру, как только открылся лифт.

Питер переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Мисс Поттс выглядела совершенно измотанной, словно вмиг лишилась всех остатков своего обычного самообладания. Мистер Старк выглядел немного виноватым.

— Что случилось?

— Ух…

Прежде чем мистер Старк успел ответить, У Питера звякнул телефон, и он достал его из кармана.

 _ **Групповой чат:**_ безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей  
 _ **участники:**_ парень в кресле, peter-man, ЭмДжей

15:14

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Ты знаешь этого Харли?

[Скриншот из Twitter]

 **Harley Keener** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark объясни, кто такой @peterwithab

 **Harley Keener** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark у тебя действительно есть сын, о котором ты мне не рассказывал? Серьезно?

 **Tony Stark ✓** @TonyStark  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage Не волнуйся, малыш, мне есть что рассказать о Питере. [ПитерГоворитсДубиной.jpg]

 **Harley Keener** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark очаровательно. Однако ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Питер поднял голову.

— Боже милостивый, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это дерьмо не попадет в вентилятор! Только не сейчас!

Мисс Поттс даже не посоветовала ему следить за языком.

— На самом деле, я думаю, что мы можем обернуть это в нашу пользу, — пробормотал мистер Старк.

Мисс Поттс смерила его пристальным взглядом, и не хотел бы Питер оказаться на другом его конце.

— Не смей больше ничего предпринимать. Ты уже разрушил жизнь Питера!

Мистер Старк оглянулся:

— Нет, я серьезно. У меня есть идея.


	3. Chapter 3

**22 февраля 2017 года**

Топ-5 трендовых хэштегов Twitter

1: #ПитерПаркерилиСтарк  
2: #ПитерСтарк  
3: #Оскар89  
4: #bowwowchallenge  
5: #ЗаковианскиеСоглашения

(9: #ПитерПаркерГоряч)

***

Daily Mail: _**Питер Старк — подтверждено?** _

_Накануне вечером Тони Старк отправился в Twitter, чтобы прояснить некоторые слухи касательно Питера Паркера, которого многие считают его внебрачным сыном и единственным наследником. Однако вместо того, чтобы развеять слухи непосредственно в собственном твите, Старк ответил на сообщение поклонника._

[ТвитСтарка.JPG]

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark объясни, кто такой @peterwithab

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark у тебя действительно есть сын, о котором ты мне не рассказывал? Серьезно?

 **Tony Stark ✓** @TonyStark  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage не волнуйся, малыш, мне есть что рассказать о Питере. [ПитерГоворитсДубиной.jpg]

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark очаровательно. Однако ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

_Пользователь Twitter по имени Харли Кинер с ником @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage твитнул Тони Старка, попросив его разъяснить, кто такой Питер Паркер, а затем поинтересовался, есть ли у Старка «сын, о котором ты [он] не рассказывал [Харли]». Старк ответил на это несколько часов спустя, обещая рассказать о Питере, прикрепив к твиту gif-изображение подростка, по-видимому, беседующего с одним из роботов Старка._

_Как справедливо отметил впоследствии Кинер, Старк так и не ответил на главный вопрос, а именно, является ли Питер Паркер его сыном. Многие пользователи Twitter указали на то же самое._

[ОтветыПользователей.JPG]

 **Чарли** @diggingmywaytoneverland  
@TonyStark что за дерьмовый ответ? Так Паркер ваш сын или нет?

 **Келли О’Брайен** @obrienlakes  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @TonyStark не ответил на вопрос… эта гифка выражает мое отношение к ситуации [испуганная-Бейонсе.gif]

 **Крис** @KristalClaritinClear99  
Кто бы ни был @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage, он определенно знает @TonyStark, который, вообще-то, не имеет привычки отвечать на случайные твиты… жопой чую, молчание Тони по этому вопросу — все доказательства, которые нам нужны #ПитерСтарк #ПитерПаркерилиСтарк

 **Андреа** @IfYouHadTheChanceToChangeYerFate  
Он определенно сын Тони #ПитерСтарк

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
@peterwithab @TonyStark @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @KristalClaritinClear99 он определенно Питер Старк боже боже боже #ПитерСтарк #ПитерСтаркГоряч #ПитерПаркерГоряч

_Молчание Старка по этому вопросу достаточно показательно. Возможно, он только что сообщил всему миру, что Питер Паркер — его сын. Число подписчиков Паркера в Twitter достигло рекордных 250 тысяч, и это всего за три прошедших дня. Все началось с того момента, когда Старк подписался на его аккаунт рано утром в прошлый понедельник._

_Кроме того, новый твит Старка поднял иные вопросы, касающиеся теперь уже некоего Харли Кинера. Поскольку Старк известен тем, что никогда не отвечает на твиты поклонников, его поведение, безусловно, странно. Возможно ли, что Харли Кинер лично знаком с Тони Старком? И если да, то при каких обстоятельствах?_

***

Идея мистера Старка состояла в том, чтобы провести официальную пресс-конференцию и раз и навсегда покончить со слухами.

Питер подумал, что это не такая уж и плохая идея, но учитывая реакцию мисс Поттс, был малость обеспокоен возможными последствиями. Существовало два варианта: все сложится очень хорошо либо очень, очень плохо.

— Это настоящий пиар-кошмар, — пробормотала мисс Поттс, сидя на диване в гостиной и настороженно наблюдая за ними обоими. Она устало щипала себя за переносицу, что, как недавно понял Питер, делала, будучи расстроенной и измученной, — если мы созовем по этому поводу целую пресс-конференцию, это лишь докажет, что тема для нас болезненна и требует особого осторожного подхода, а подобное мнение нам ни к чему, Тони.

Мистер Старк глянул на нее со свойственной ему прямотой.

— А ты не могла бы все это устроить?

Пеппер раздраженно вздохнула:

— Тони! — он ничего не ответил, лишь примирительно поднял руки вверх и пожал плечами. Мисс Поттс глубоко вздохнула. — Чудно. Но мы слишком заняты, чтобы провернуть это до пятницы.

Последовала пауза.

— Это сработает, Пеп.

— Ты этого не знаешь! Если все полетит к чертям и породит вереницу новых слухов…

— Все будет в порядке.

Мисс Поттс смерила мистера Старка разочарованным взглядом и поджала губы.

— Единственная причина, по которой я тебя не остановлю, это полное отсутствие иных соображений. Но будь осторожен.

—Да, мэм, — мистер Старк хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся лицом к Питеру, — окей. Мы организуем пресс-конференцию. На данный момент ты должен как можно реже попадать в поле зрения общественности.

Тут заговорила мисс Поттс:

— Просто избегай расспросов, уклоняйся от общения и никак не комментируй происходящее. Даже здесь, в Stark Industries. Не то чтобы я опасаюсь, что возникнут проблемы, учитывая, что это профессиональная рабочая среда, а не центр сплетен, однако осторожность не помешает.

Питер молча кивнул. Избегать расспросов. Это было ему вполне по силам, верно?

Однако в голове Питера крутился один весьма навязчивый вопрос, и ему хотелось бы получить на него ответ до того, как он уйдет.

— Мистер Старк, а кто такой Харли?

— Я расскажу тебе, когда ты вернешься из лаборатории. Стажировку никто не отменял, Пит.

Вместо того чтобы почувствовать обычную волну возбуждения при упоминании стажировки и работы с интернами, Питеру пришлось подавить стон. Находиться в непосредственной близости людей, которые, без сомнения, будут задавать миллионы вопросов о происходящем (несмотря на обратно противоположное мнение Пеппер), не было в топе списка вещей, которые он планировал на сегодня.

— А я не могу просто поработать с вами в лаборатории?

Мистер Старк удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Нет, ничего не могу с этим поделать. В конце концов, ты обещал этому стажеру… как его там? Гарри?

— Генри.

— Вот именно. Насколько я помню, в прошлый четверг ты заикался, что собираешься помочь ему с исследованием органических полимеров.

Питер фыркнул, осознавая, что сам загнал себя в ловушку. Взгляд мистера Старка несколько смягчился.

— Послушай, Пит, я знаю, что ситуация — полное дерьмо, но если ты просто отменишь все свои планы, люди начнут задавать еще больше вопросов. Не смотри на меня так! И вообще, тебе нравилось работать с интернами, верно? Ты всегда был рад исследованиям.

— Просто чтобы уточнить: я ни с кем не заговариваю, уклоняюсь от расспросов, а пресс-конференция все исправит? Разве не проще было бы мне написать твит и все объяснить?

— Малыш, пресс-конференция завершит это дело аккуратно и красиво, в то время, как каждая буква твоего твита будет рассмотрена под микроскопом, что породит очередные слухи. Я знаю, что Пеп не в восторге от идеи проведения пресс-конференции, но не дай ей себя переубедить. Ты должен доверять мне в этом вопросе, Пит. Я был в центре внимания всю свою жизнь.

(Снова в голову Питера рассеянно и почти назойливо закралась мысль, ненавидел ли мистер Старк когда-нибудь прожектора и славу и хотел ли этого избежать. И снова Питер запретил себе об этом даже думать. Тони Старк, который всегда приветственно махал журналистам рукой, улыбался и делал знаки мира для десятков камер, не любил бывать в центре внимания? Ну не бред ли?)

Однако Питер не собирался отказывать Тони Старку. По пути в химическую лабораторию на семьдесят седьмом этаже он достал телефон и проверил Twitter.

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
 _THERE’S A BEE???_  
227 твитов 117 читаемых 252K читателей

Питер с трудом подавил искушение написать первый, со времени всего произошедшего, твит и рассеять все роившиеся слухи, однако подумал о последствиях нарушения его молчания. Он просмотрел самые последние твиты и нашел тот, который сообщал о скором решении его судьбы.

 **Stark Industries Official ✓** @StarkIndustries  
Мы проведем пресс-конференцию по поводу слухов, касающихся одного из наших стажеров, Питера Паркера, в 11 часов утра в пятницу и выпустим публичное заявление по итогам конференции.

 **Пеппер Поттс✓** @PPotts  
Пресс-конференция Питера Паркера, пятница, 11 утра, Башня Старка.  
[ретвитнул @TonyStark]

Питер выключил телефон и вышел из лифта.

Стажеры, как по команде, уставились на него еще до того, как Питер вошел в лабораторию. (Это было недостатком лаборатории 7712A; поскольку все ее стены были выполнены из прозрачного стекла, Питер был на виду постоянно). Он проигнорировал взгляды и покалывание кожи — чертово паучье чутье, ему ведь ничего не угрожало! — и приложил бейджик к табло у двери. Пятница тут же его впустила.

Обычно большинству интернов не было до Питера ни малейшего дела. Конечно, они разговаривали с ним и расспрашивали о его проектах, но мало кто из них регулярно обращал на него внимание (и это было, по мнению Питера, вполне нормально, ведь проекты, над которыми все работали в Stark Industries, занимали уйму времени и концентрации, которые не стоило растрачивать впустую). Многие стажеры, как подозревал Питер, не могли удержаться от зависти тому, что учился он только в средней школе, но большинство были неизменно нейтральны и добры. Любимым стажером Питера в лаборатории была Сэнди Купер, невысокая азиатка-химик, выпускница Колумбийского университета. Она всегда интересовалась о делах Питера и всегда была предельно вежлива, хотя, будучи главой лаборатории, не располагала большим временным ресурсом.

Однако сегодня, едва только Питер вошел в лабораторию, на него моментально устремились десятки взглядов. Питер добрался до рабочего места в уголке, где проводил свои эксперименты (поскольку он не работал в этой лаборатории на постоянной основе, персональный рабочий стол ему не выделили). Сэнди подошла его поприветствовать, и облегчение нахлынуло на Питера с головой. Жизнь здесь почти казалось нормальной.

— Здравствуй, Питер. Как твои дела?

— Я в порядке, — почти рефлекторно отозвался он.

Сэнди удивленно изогнула бровь, однако давить не стала.

— У меня сегодня куча работы над проектом, так что я буду занята, но дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, окей?

— Конечно. Спасибо, Сэнди.

Питер боялся, что другие стажеры набросятся на него, как стервятники, едва только Сэнди выйдет из комнаты, но вместо этого все они держались на некотором расстоянии. Питер кожей чувствовал их взгляды на своей шее и пытался сосредоточиться на работе. В конце концов, он добрался до рабочего места Генри и спросил, чем мог бы помочь. Генри, к счастью, тотчас же приступил к объяснениям исследований, которые проводил в данный момент.

Однако уже через час Генри ушел, оставив Питера одного, так что ему пришлось вернуться к себе. Вскоре к Питеру подошел Олан, еще один интерн из Колумбийского университета. Волосы на затылке неприятно заколыхались.

— Приветик, Питер. Видел новые слухи в Твиттере?

Питер стиснул зубы. Уклоняться, уклоняться, уклоняться.

— Какие такие слухи?

— Ты действительно ребенок Старка? Поэтому ты здесь работаешь?

— Как я уже говорил всем вам, Олан, я выиграл стажировку в Stark Industries, одержав победу в научном конкурсе для старшеклассников.

— Так почему же твои разработки посвящены Человеку-Пауку?

Питер замер. До сих пор интерны не задавались вслух вопросом об этой стороне его работы, лишь бросили на него странные взгляды, когда он впервые вошел, и им сообщили, что Питер работает над паутиной Человека-Паука. Он с неудовольствием осознал, что впредь должен был вести себя очень осторожно. Питер, в конце концов, не собирался ставить под угрозу свою тайную личность из-за этого фиаско.

Уклоняться. Уклоняться.

— Это не твое дело, Олан.

— Почему ты уклоняешься от ответа? — сузил глаза тот.

Питер сглотнул, пытаясь скрыть внезапно нахлынувшую нервозность.

— Я… я выиграл конкурс, воссоздав паутину Человека-Паука, чисто из любопытства. Мистер Старк подумал, что было бы неплохо, если я поработаю над его технологией.

К счастью, именно в этот момент спасительница Сэнди вернулась в лабораторию, сдвинув на лоб защитные очки. Олан подозрительно прищурился, но больше ничего не сказал, возвращаясь к своей работе.

Сэнди заметила Питера и направилась в его сторону:

— Ну, как дела? Ты помог Генри разобраться?

— Да, это был жутко сложный набор уравнений, но, надеюсь, он сможет с ними разобраться.

Сэнди склонила голову набок.

— Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке, Питер?

Он изобразил на лице улыбку.

— Ничего. Просто устал, Сэнди. У меня все хорошо.

Она кивнула:

— Что ж, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дай мне знать.

— Как продвигается твой проект? — выпалил Питер, отвлекая ее внимание от себя любимого. Уклоняться, уклоняться и еще раз уклоняться.

Когда Сэнди начала с удовольствием рассказывать о своем новом энергетическом эксперименте, Питер почувствовал, как по спине у него поползли мурашки. Он мельком взглянул на Олана, но тот уже снова печатал на своем компьютере.

Все, кто встречался с ним и знал о его работе, подписали подписку о неразглашении, напомнил себе Питер. Ничто не предвещало беды.

***

Мэй заглянула на ужин в башню Старка. Это было чертовски странно — сидеть и ужинать с ней, Пеппер Поттс и Тони Старком, и Питеру вдруг стало не по себе. Кумир его детства наслаждался прекрасными блюдами совместно с Питером. Но опять же, что не было _странным_ в жизни Питера в данный момент?

За ужином Питер снова, благодаря тете Мэй, кое о чем вспомнил.

— А кто такой Харли? — поинтересовалась она.

Мистер Старк вздохнул и глянул на Пеппер, которая бросила на него неопределенный взгляд.

— Вы помните тот теракт после нападения на Нью-Йорк?

Мэй с опаской на него посмотрела:

— Да, и что дальше?

— Ну, после того, как Мандарин взорвал мой дом на Малибу, мой костюм улетел в Теннесси, и я разбился. Парень по имени Харли помог мне починить его и перезарядить, помимо всего прочего.

Вмешалась мисс Поттс:

— Тони будет упорно это отрицать, но он все равно посылает Харли и его сестре в Теннесси все, что им необходимо.

— Сколько же ему сейчас лет? Это было много лет назад… Наверняка уже за двадцать? — поинтересовалась Мэй, наматывая на вилку длинную макаронину.

— Ему пятнадцать, если быть точным. Столько же, сколько и тебе, малыш.

Сказать, что Питер был ошеломлен, значило ничего не сказать. Ему было всего одиннадцать, когда произошла та ситуация с Мандарином, хотя тетя Мэй и дядя Бен старались не посвящать его в подробности, чтобы Питер не видел так много насилия. Это означало, что тот парень, Харли, починил костюм Железного Человека в одиннадцать чертовых лет.

— Постойте, он помогал вам чинить броню в таком возрасте? — пробормотал Питер, стараясь не выдать своего удивления.

— Да. Паренек такое же юное дарование, как и ты. Держу пари, вы двое поладите, Пит, — Тони на секунду заморгал, словно что-то обдумывая, — пожалуй, я смог бы привезти его в Нью-Йорк. Он всегда хотел меня навестить.

— Это было бы здорово!

Мистер Старк улыбнулся.

— Конечно, малыш.

***

Чертово дерьмо.

Неужели Питер действительно убедил себя, что ничего плохого не случится? С ним-то?

Среда, за вычетом того, что подписчики все напирали, была по большей части нормальной. Люди продолжали бурлить в Twitter, однако, наконец, успокоились достаточно, чтобы хэштег #мило вернулся в первую пятерку трендов.

Тем не менее, за Питером повсюду следили. Папарацци, пресса и репортеры постоянно сидели у него на хвосте. Питер не мог даже воспользоваться общественным транспортом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ходить в школу без толпы свидетелей за спиной. Он постоянно боролся с желанием написать что-то вроде «Я не сын мистера Старка, отвалите blease», особенно после того, как в тренды выбились фотографии, сравнивающие его и мистера Старка. Люди продолжали публиковать изображения его лица (смазанные и сделанные СМИ на пути Питера в школу) рядом с фотками мистера Старка в подростковом возрасте. Сходство было на лицо, и Питер не мог отделаться от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Похожая костная структура и скулы. Те же волосы — каштановые и вьющиеся. Темно-карие глаза. Морщинки вокруг глаз при улыбке. Питер закатил глаза. Конечно же, они у него были. У всех появлялись морщинки вокруг глаз, когда они улыбались.

В среду все стало очень и очень плохо.

(Самое страшное, что ЭмДжей еще ни словом не обмолвилась о ее плане. Это пугало Питера до смерти. В школе она вела себя совершенно нормально, читала, рисовала и бросала свирепые взгляды на любого, кто хотя бы шагнул в сторону Питера, но тот нутром чуял: она что-то задумала. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не разрушит его жизнь).

Питер не мог дождаться пятничной пресс-конференции — она бы все прояснила. И хотя мисс Поттс сомневалась и опасалась того, что может произойти в итоге, Питер лишь желал, чтобы люди перестали на него пялиться и докапываться в коридорах школы. Помимо всего этого нездорового внимания пользоваться телефоном также стало проблематично. Какой-то умник в Мидтауне слил его номер (вероятно, очередной участник группового проекта), и теперь Питер получал сотни сообщений от людей, которые писали всякий бред о нем и мистере Старке, а то и вовсе грубили.

Питер всерьез сомневался, что доживет до пятницы.

В среду днем он остался после школы на академический декатлон. ЭмДжей довольно быстро установила в команде правило «не болтать о славе Питера», чтобы они действительно могли заняться работой. К счастью, ее реально опасались все вокруг, так что декатлон стал глотком свежего воздуха.

Питер спросил Неда, не желает ли тот заглянуть в башню Старка, чтобы потусоваться и сделать домашку (потому что, в конце концов, Питеру было там чертовски одиноко), и, конечно же, тот, широко распахнув глаза, моментально ответил согласием. (Питер предложил подобное и ЭмДжей, на что та ответила, что не собирается поддерживать политику чрезмерного потребления, осуществляемую всякими миллиардерами).

Реакция Неда на пентхаус, где Питер в настоящее время обитал с мистером Старком и мисс Поттс, была еще круче. На мгновение Питер всерьез забеспокоился, что у друга отвалится челюсть.

— Святое дерьмо, чувак! И ты здесь живешь?! Это просто безумие. Я не могу в это поверить. О боже, этот диван размером со всю мою спальню! Погоди, а насколько велика твоя спальня? Размером с футбольное поле? Чувак, тебе так повезло, я не могу в это поверить!

А затем заговорила Пятница.

— Здравствуйте, Питер. Вы хотите, чтобы я разрешила гостю войти?

Питер поднял глаза к потолку.

— Ээ… Пятница, это мой друг Нед. Нед, это Пятница. Она здесь всем управляет.

Питер не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда его друг задохнулся в благоговейном восторге и принялся заваливать его вопросами.

***

Но покой продлился недолго.

Они уже наполовину закончили задание по химии (сложное титрование, которое Нед всей душой ненавидел, а Питер обожал), когда друг вытащил свой телефон и ахнул.

— О нет! Питер, взгляни! — и передал ему телефон.

Это была новая статья «New-York Daily News».

_«Интернет-сенсация Питер Паркер работает с Человеком-Пауком!»_

Питер прочел первые пару строк и вернул телефон Неду.

— Дерьмо.

— И что ты собираешься делать? Они же свяжут тебя с Человеком-Пауком и поймут, кто ты, и…

Его остановил звук распахнувшейся двери, и в комнату, ругаясь, как черт, вошел мистер Старк.

— Проклятье, парень, ты видел новости?

Питер со вздохом кивнул, ощущая, как беспокойство уже поднимается в горле. Он не мог допустить, чтобы пресса связала его с Человеком-Пауком. На кону стояло слишком многое.

— Пеп уже работает над поисками информатора. Как только мы выясним, кто это был, вышвырнем его отсюда вон.

— Вы не можете просто уволить его, мистер Старк!

— О, еще как могу! Этот человек нарушил протокол неразглашения, и это веский повод для увольнения!

Мистер Старк просто кипел от злости.

Лифт звякнул, и из него показалась мисс Поттс.

— Я его уже вычислила. Вечером он получит соответствующее письмо, — Пеппер посмотрела на мистера Старка, — мы должны выпустить об этом заявление, непосредственно через Stark Industries.

— Согласен. Пятница, можешь убедиться, что сливший информацию отморозок никогда больше не войдет в любое существующее на планете здание Stark Industries?

Питер судорожно сглотнул. Это было немного чересчур.

— Конечно, босс.

— Спасибо, — мистер Старк повернулся к мисс Поттс, — еще одна вещь, которую мы должны обсудить на пресс-конференции, я думаю.

Она вздохнула через нос:

— Пожалуй.

— Есть ли шанс, что мы выйдем сухими из воды?

Пеппер неопределенно пожала плечами:

— Трудно сказать наверняка. Я действительно сожалею обо всем этом, Питер.

Нед, наблюдавший за всем этим разговором широко раскрытыми глазами, наконец заговорил:

— Постойте, мистер Старк, сэр, это значит, что Питер будет разоблачен?

— Если мы справимся, то нет.

— Да, Тони, если ты будешь вести себя прилично, как ты обычно делаешь на всех своих пресс-конференциях, — с легкой ехидцей ввернула мисс Поттс.

— Именно.

Текстовое сообщение от: **ЭмДжей**

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Все плохо. Я видела новости.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Однако мне в голову пришла замечательная идея.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Посмотрим, как все сложится.

 _ **peter-man:**_ я могу лишь надеяться, что меня не разоблачат.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я бы не стала тебя разоблачать, но могу сделать кое-что еще. Не волнуйся, Питер, твоя жизнь в моих руках.

 _ **peter-man:**_ ты умеешь успокаивать (нет)

В тот вечер, после того как Нед ушел домой, Питер сидел на крыше Башни, а Карен прослушивала полицейские сводки. Карен замолчала, когда Питер принялся писать свой первый твит впервые с тех пор, как все произошло. Он переписал его три раза и убедился, что не наделал грамматических ошибок (кто знает, кто теперь за ним наблюдал, особенно когда у него внезапно появилось почти 270 тысяч подписчиков в Twitter. Питер не возражал бы стать героем мемов, но стоило делать это со вкусом).

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
Здравствуйте, люди интернета. Я Питер Паркер, хотя уверен, что вы все итак отлично это знаете. Во-первых, я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать слухи, ведь в пятницу состоится пресс-конференция. Однако знайте: практически всё, что вы могли узнать обо мне в интернете — ложь.

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
Я ученик старшей школы и стажер компании Stark Industries, и просто так вышло, что я тесно сотрудничаю с мистером Старком. Я получил стажировку, победив в научном конкурсе.

Питер решил, что лучше было пока воздержаться от упоминания Человека-Паука — Twitter, несомненно, взорвался бы от избытка чувств.

 **Али** @ahbadomar1995  
@peterwithab я тоже стажируюсь в SI и на 99% уверен, что ни один стажер не работает лично с Тони Старком. Я с ним и в одной комнате не находился.

 **Бетти** @butter_brant  
@peterwithab окей, теперь мы знаем, что ты не лжешь о стажировке, но почему ты работаешь лично с Тони Старком? Это ж не слыханно.

 **Луи** @louisAndclark  
@peterwithab бро, ты не упомянул Человека-Паука. Ты с ним работаешь??? Новости повсюду #ЧеловекПаук #питерпаркер

 **Синди Луна** @MoonMoonMoon  
@peterwithab многие стажеры сказали, что не работают с самим Старком. Питер, вы уверены, что вы не его ребенок?

**Смотреть еще 1 202 ответа >**

***

В пятницу Stark Industries провела пресс-конференцию. Питер на ней не присутствовал, наблюдая со стороны, как мистер Старк и мисс Поттс отвечали на быстрые вопросы, брошенные им репортерами. Нет, Питер не являлся сыном Тони. Да, он был интерном. Да, обучался в старших классах. Почему он сейчас живет в башне Старка? Потому что пресса не давала ему прохода. (Питер почувствовал укол извращенного удовольствия, заметив, как у некоторых репортеров хватило совести опустить взгляд). Да, Питер знал Человека-Паука. Да, Питер был в «команде», которая создала технологию Человека-Паука. Нет, Питер не знал тайны его личности.

Питер надеялся, что пресс-конференция избавит его от гребаных СМИ и Twitter. Но нет, его преследовали снова и снова. Куда бы он ни отправился, волосы на затылке стояли дыбом в перманентном состоянии, то ли от паучьего чутья, то ли просто от обычного шестого чувства, Питер не был уверен. Он ждал, верил и надеялся, что к понедельнику всем станет все равно, но, к несчастью, все стало только хуже. В конце концов, дошло до того, что мистер Старк всерьез забеспокоился о его, Питера, личной безопасности. «Знаете, детишки, которые очень быстро становятся знаменитыми, и особенно те, чьи имена связаны с богатыми людьми… их похищают, Старк», — Питер слышал голос тети Мэй на том конце провода, хотя мистер Старк и думал, что Питер не слушает. — «Я знаю, что у Питера есть сверхспособности, но не хотелось бы проверять их в действии».

Итак, во вторник на следующей неделе Питера забрали из школы и заперли в пентхаусе башни Старка, будто он был чертовой Рапунцель. Нед навещал его каждый день, чтобы оставить домашнюю работу. ЭмДжей, верная своим принципам, не заходила, но регулярно писала сообщения.

На второй день заточения Питер был близок к тому, чтобы начать выть и рвать на себе волосы. Мистер Старк предложил, почти ни с того ни с сего, завести Пауку социальную сеть, чтобы немного отвлечь внимание от Питера Паркера и направить основной удар на его альтер-эго (едва ли данный маневр мог стопроцентно отвлечь общественность, однако Человек-Паук и раньше был популярным). Потому Питер решился создать Человеку-Пауку странички (что было, по общему признанию, одной из худших вещей, которые он мог бы сделать, но последствия, как всегда, аукнулись ему позже).

***

**Человек-Паук** @SpiderManOfficial  
Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, как не добрался сюда раньше. Что ж, вот он я, ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук. [Человек-Паук.JPG]

 **Bryce** @bryce_william_III  
@SpiderManOfficial я бы сказал, что это очередной фейк, но этого селфи нигде больше нет

 **Иззи** @endless_diamond_sky_  
@SpiderManOfficial я очень надеюсь, что это не очередной фейк, плиз будь настоящим Человеком-пауком #ЧеловекПаук

**Смотреть еще 102 ответа**

**Человек-Паук** @SpiderManOfficial  
Многие из вас думают, что я фейк, и чтобы доказать это…[ЧеловекПаукДелаетСальтоНаКрышеБашниСтарка.mov]

 **Фантастическая четверка ✓** @F4NT4STIC  
@SpiderManOfficial рады видеть, что супергерой Куинса присоединился к нам в социальных сетях!

 **Первый фан Спайди** @SpideysNo1Fan  
@SpiderManOfficial О БОЖЕ МОЙ! ПРИВЕТ, ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! Подпишись на меня, плиз! :DD #ялюблючеловекапаука #ЧеловекПаукУдивителен #ЧеловекПаук

 **Spider or Die** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial не могу поверить, что ты наконец-то в twitter! Что заставило тебя завести аккаунт?

 **Человек-Паук** @SpiderManOfficial  
@spidermanismyfavoritehero мой хороший друг @peterwithab предложил мне присоединиться к twitter некоторое время назад, и я, не желая пропустить главный скандал недели, создал страничку.

 **Spider or Die** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial божебоже не могу поверить, что ты мне ответил!

 **Spider or Die** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial так ты знаком с @peterwithab? мы знали, что он делает твою паутину, но вы и правда встречались?

 **Человек-Паук** @SpiderManOfficial  
Да, я знаю Питера! Как подтвердила пресс-конференция Stark Industries, он помогает мне с костюмом и прочим. Мы хорошие друзья, и он замечательный.

 **Spider or Die** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial да! Мы тоже восхищаемся им!

 **Dudebros Suck** @destroyeroffratboys  
@SpiderManOfficial постой, я думал, на конференции сказали, что Питер не знает секретную личность Человека-Паука

 **Sofia Dolan** @dolandolan  
@destroyeroffratboys @SpiderManOfficial как видно, нам соврали

В тот момент Питер еще не думал, что что-то пошло не так. Он выключил телефон и вернулся к работе в лаборатории.

Проблема стала ясна, когда он снова достал смартфон несколько часов спустя. Twitter Человека-Паука собрал почти сорок тысяч подписчиков (это должно было побить предыдущий рекорд Питера Паркера) и был в шаге от получения верификации. Однако проблема заключалась не в этом.

 **Камилла** @camillaofhousestark  
А ЧТО, ЕСЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК ВСТРЕЧАЕТСЯ С ПИТЕРОМ ПАРКЕРОМ???? Это бы многое объяснило! #ЧеловекПаук #питерпаркер #ПитерСтарк #ктотакойпитерпаркер

 **О Мстителях** @AvengersAreTheBest8282  
@camillaofhousestark @SpiderManOfficial это объяснило бы как минимум то, почему Питер постоянно тусуется в башне Старка не будучи его сыном и почему он работает над паутиной Человека-Паука. Черт возьми, почему мы не додумались до этого раньше?! #питерпаркер #ЧеловекПаук

 **Питер Старк** @StarkSon  
@camillaofhousestark я и не знал, что хочу этого, пока вы не навели меня на мысль! хоть бы они и правда встречались! [awww.JPG]

 **Трент** @DontTrentMe11 @SpiderManOfficial молчит. Молчание — знак согласия?))) #питерпаркер #SpideyParker

 **Полиция пиццы** @torreofpizzaa  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial не хотите прокомментировать #SpideyParker? [ЧеловекПаукПодмигивает.gif]

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@TonyStark @SpiderManOfficial я не могу поверить, что ты мало того, что не рассказал мне о своем блудном сынишке Питере, так еще и умолчал, что он встречается с Человеком-Пауком! #разочарован

 **Yeehaw** @yoinksyeetandyikes  
@DontTrentMe11 @camillaofhousestark да кто бы отказался встречаться с Питером Паркером! Я прекрасно понимаю Паука #ПитерПаркерГоряч #SpideyParker #питерпаркер #ЧеловекПаук

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
@yoinksyeetandyikes @peterwithab #ПитерПаркерГоряч

**Смотреть еще 221 ответ >**

Топ-5 трендовых хэштегов Twitter

1: #питерпаркер  
2: #Человекпаук  
3: #ПитерПаркерилиСтарк  
4: #SpideyParker  
5: #мило

(6: #ПитерПаркерГоряч)

Текстовое сообщение от: **ЭмДжей**

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Знаешь, я планировала немного иное, но все пошло малость не по плану.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я решила, что прикалываться над людьми, которые думают, что ты встречаешься с Человеком-Пауком, куда веселее:)

 _ **peter-man:**_ остановись

 _ **peter-man:**_ просто скажи, что ты собиралась сделать раньше

 _ **peter-man:**_ умоляю тебя

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Питер, не моя вина, что ты решил создать учетную запись Человека-Паука, а затем рассказать о себе в своем первом твите. Хотя спасибо за вдохновение.

Текстовое сообщение для: **парень в кресле**

 _ **peter-man:**_ [СкринСообщенияЭмДжей.JPG]

 _ **peter-man:**_ она издевается

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ честно говоря, это действительно смешно. мир думает, что ты встречаешься сам с собой

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ я знаю, ты ненавидишь внимание, но тебе чертовски повезло

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ но эмджей перегибает палку, согласен

***

Питеру просто хотелось забраться в какую-нибудь глубокую дыру и сдохнуть там в одиночестве. Но вот чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что мистер Старк сочтет случившееся отличной идеей.

Он вернулся со своей последней встречи в тот день и, увидев новости, развеселился.

— Значит, ты заставил весь мир думать, что встречаешься сам с собой? — спросил он между делом и рассмеялся, — для этого нужен талант, малыш. И это абсолютно гениально.

Питер, переживавший, что на этой почве над ним смеются все подряд, оживился.

— Что?

Мистер Старк растерянно его оглядел.

— Мм?

— Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что это гениально?

— Ну, если весь мир думает, что ты _встречаешься_ с Человеком-Пауком, никто и не заподозрит, что ты _сам_ Человек-Паук. Хочешь сказать, что сделал это непреднамеренно?

— Что? Конечно же, нет!

Мистер Старк снова рассмеялся:

— Ты меня раззадориваешь, пацан. В любом случае, это хорошо. Мы просто должны раздуть это пламя — я чувствую, что это поможет.

Питер изумленно на него уставился.

— Нам нужно… что? Заставить всех поверить, что я встречаюсь с Человеком-Пауком?

— Да, если ты не сильно против.

— Ммм... нет, — Питер отчаянно покраснел, и в голове пронеслась мысль о том, что он так и не рассказал мистеру Старку, что он би. Это был разговор для другого дня.

***

**Beter** @peterwithab  
Я ни на что не намекаю, но… @SpiderManOfficial ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**2 марта 2017 года**

Чего Тони Старк определенно не ожидал, так это того, что Питер Паркер случайно распустит в интернете слух, что встречается сам с собой (одна из самых глупых и одновременно самых блестящих идей, которые Тони когда-либо видел). Еще одна вещь, которую Тони Старк решительно не ожидал после всего произошедшего — сообщение с неизвестного номера.

(Как злоумышленникам удалось раздобыть номер его телефона, Тони не хотел даже задумываться. Иногда он забывал, что Питер ходил в школу ботаников и все там были такими же — или чуть менее — прошаренными, как и сам Паучок.).

И Тони со спокойной совестью проигнорировал бы это сообщение, если бы Пятница не выделила его из тонны других сообщений, которые Тони получал черт знает от кого. С чего вдруг его ИИ автономно решил проявить своеволие так внезапно, было выше его понимания.

Текстовое сообщение от: **неизвестный отправитель**

 _ **Неизвестный:**_ Эй, Старк! Я знаю, что Питеру не нравится этот слух, но у меня есть идейка. Если мы его подогреем и в итоге подтвердим, что Питер действительно встречается с Человеком-Пауком, никто не подумает, что Питер сам Человек-Паук.

 _ **Неизвестный:**_ Кроме того, это отменная возможность приколоться над людьми.

 _ **Неизвестный:**_ Что скажешь?

— Эй, Пятница, можешь отследить? — позвал Тони, малость обеспокоенный тем обстоятельством, что кто-то неизвестный был в курсе тайной личности Питера.

Пятница вычислила отправителя в течение нескольких секунд. Тони вздохнул с явным облегчением и подавил улыбку, отправляя сообщение в ответ.

 _ **Т. Старк:**_ Похоже на план, малыш.

***

— Это совсем не смешно, тетя Мэй! — захныкал Питер в трубку, слушая, как тетя хихикает на том конце.

— Ты сумел убедить людей, что встречаешься с Человеком-Пауком, Пит! Ничего смешнее я в жизни не видела… — она продолжала смеяться и повторяла то же самое в течение нескольких минут. Питер постучал пальцами по столу. Ему уже не терпелось выйти на патрулирование.

Мэй наконец перестала смеяться.

— Так что же думает Тони?

Питер простонал.

— Что такое? Неужели он тоже хохотал? Потому что это действительно смешно.

— Да, Мэй, он действительно смеялся, но ещё он думает, что я должен, цитирую, «раздуть пламя».

Его тётя замолчала, и Питер почти воочию увидел ее приподнятую в изумлении бровь.

— Ты имеешь в виду… сделать ситуацию еще хуже?

— Да.

Наконец-то. Тетя Мэй тоже сочтёт идею отстойной и поможет ему выбраться из этой неразберихи.

Мысли Питера были прерваны Мэй, которая снова рассмеялась.

— Тетя Мэй…

— Знаешь, для самопровозглашенного гения Тони Старк иногда ведёт себя, как абсолютнейший кретин!

— Тетя Мэй! Он предложил это как средство защиты моей тайной личности!

Она почти сразу же замолкла.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, знаешь, люди не будут думать, что я Человек-паук, если я встречаюсь с Человеком-Пауком.

Тетя Мэй обдумала эту мысль.

— Хм, а это не такой уж и ужасный план. Люди, вероятно, тоже успокоились бы по поводу всего этого «ты незаконнорожденный ребенок мистера Старка». Ты можешь поиграть в это некоторое время, а затем порвать с самим собой в прямом эфире и покончить со всем этим цирком. Особенно если учесть, что разрыв может произойти из-за пристального внимания СМИ.

Питер услышал, как изменился ее тон. Теперь Мэй всерьез раздумывала над этой идеей. Однако этот телефонный звонок должен был склонить тётю на его сторону, а не на сторону мистера Старка! Не то чтобы Питер сомневался в своём наставнике, но план этот казался безумием и означал фактическое вторжение СМИ в его частную жизнь. Ещё большее вторжение.

И Питеру это не нравилось.

— В какой момент все пошло не так, Пит? — хихикнула Мэй в трубку, и Питер закатил глаза. Он был окончательно и бесповоротно об-ре-чен, — мой племянник встречается с супергероем. Проклятье, Питер. Поговорим с тобой об отношениях?

— Пожалуйста, не начинай, тетя Мэй! Мне и без того сейчас тошно!

— Ты уверен? Я могла бы показать тебе, как натянуть презерватив на банан…

— О, господи! Поговорим позже, окей? Пока! — Питер повесил трубку, не дав тёте ляпнуть ещё Какую-нибудь глупость. Он в отчаянии швырнул телефон на лабораторный стол и со стоном уронил голову на руки. Эта ситуация была просто фантастически отстойной.

Не прошло и трех секунд, как его телефон зазвонил снова. Питер почти ожидал, что это будет тетя Мэй, звонившая с целью сделать ему выговор за подобное вопиющее бросание трубок, однако это оказалась вовсе не она.

— В чем дело? — вздохнул Питер, отвечая на звонок FaceTime.

— Ух ты, чувак! Не надо так печально на меня глазеть. Что случилось? — пробубнил Нед, набивая рот чипсами.

— Да, неудачник, что за унылый видок? — встряла ЭмДжей, приподнимая бровь.

— Ничего, пустяки.

Нед нахмурился и прищурился:

— Не похоже на пустяки.

— А где же тот беззаботный Питер, который так меня раздражает? Я бы сказала, что мне нравится этот новый и улучшенный Питер, но ужасная правда в том, что я предпочла бы старого, — ЭмДжей убрала книгу из поля зрения камеры и сосредоточилась на экране.

Сказано это было так непосредственно и искренне, что прежде чем Питер смог осознать, что происходит, его глаза против воли наполнились слезами отчаяния. Он быстро их сморгнул.

— Все это… Поймите, ситуация — полная задница! Я ненавижу ощущение, что за мной повсюду следят, и испытываю постоянный стресс от того, что кто-то может узнать правду… Нет, пожить в башне прикольно, и мистер Старк с мисс Поттс замечательные, но… я домой хочу, понимаете?!

— Питер, — мягко произнес Нед, и Питер никогда не чувствовал большей благодарности своему лучшему другу, чем в тот момент, — все в порядке, чувак. Я знаю, все думали, что это пройдет через неделю, но тебе просто нужно еще немного… Я имею в виду…

Его перебила ЭмДжей:

— Думаю, Нед пытается сказать, что в конце концов все будет хорошо, и тебе не придется всю оставшуюся жизнь куковать запертым в башне одного тупого миллиардера, даже если ты от него без ума.

— Если я что, прости?

— Кончай притворяться, Ты бы, наверно, умер за Старка, будь у тебя выбор.

— Я, пожалуй, соглашусь. Ну, я имею в виду, что ты знаешь мистера Старка очень хорошо. Ты с ним постоянно тусуешься, чувак, — подтвердил Нед.

— Он всего лишь мой наставник, и мы работаем вместе. Он помогает мне выпутаться из этой передряги, но я не знаю его настолько хорошо! Я, наверно, не так уж много и значу для него. Это же Тони Старк, в конце концов!

ЭмДжей искоса глянула на него, поджав губы.

— Ты уверен, Питер? А теперь, как я уже говорила до того, как меня грубейшим образом прервали… — _(Ах, это была та ЭмДжей, которую Питер знал)_ — это не конец твоей жизни, Питер. Просто думай об этом как о вынужденном изменении. Это определенно большая перемена в твоей жизни, но это никоим образом не означает, что все настолько плохо. Ты справишься, я знаю.

Питер почувствовал себя так, словно с его плеч свалился огромный камень, о существовании которого он и не подозревал. Слова ЭмДжей уютно обосновались в его голове.

— Спасибо тебе. Это было сильно.

— Я в восторге, — заявил Нед, — научи меня твоим приемчикам подбадривать людей, пожалуйста.

— Тебе еще многому предстоит обучиться, мой юный падаван, — сверкнула ЭмДжей улыбкой, — а теперь шагом марш на патрулирование, Питер. Я вижу, как твои пальцы подрагивают в углу моего экрана.

— Заткнись.

— Оооо, время парня в кресле?

— Как будто я выживу без моего парня в кресле, Нед. Вообще-то, я не очень хочу вешать трубку…

— Не надо сентиментальничать, peter-man, — Эм-Джей снова взяла в руки книгу, но, несмотря на это, ее глаза были устремлены на экран.

— Ладно, тогда до связи.

— Нет, нет, постой! — воскликнул Нед, — возможно, есть способ подсоединить твой телефон к костюму! Я имею в виду, я в курсе, что ты можешь принимать звонки и все такое, но что, если ты подключишь камеру к… как ты это называешь? Радионяня?

— Нед! — протестующе зашипел Питер.

— Да, хорошо, но мы могли бы наблюдать за тобой в режиме реального времени! Через FaceTime! Это было бы круто, чувак!

— Я просто хотел поболтать с вами по телефону, пока буду патрулировать, но это действительно дельная мысль. Повисите немного, — Питер одним прыжком пересек комнату, натянул костюм, с ногами запрыгнул обратно на кровать и схватил с тумбочки телефон. Он подключил USB-кабель к порту своего костюма и надел маску.

Тут же заговорила Карен:

— Здравствуйте, Питер. Я должна сообщить вам, что в настоящее время к вашему костюму подключено устройство.

— Да, я знаю, Карен, это мой телефон. Как ты думаешь, возможно транслировать FaceTime в режиме онлайн?

— Это потребует от меня обойти несколько протоколов безопасности. Вы все еще хотите, чтобы я попыталась?

— О каких протоколах идет речь?

— Протокол «Радионяня», Первичный защитный протокол, Вторичный защитный протокол, Протокол «Ясли»…

— Какой протокол?.. Хотя ладно, неудивительно. Просто обойди их все. Мой телефон зашифрован и защищен, верно?

— Я обнаружила несколько уязвимых мест в системе безопасности устройства, подключенного к костюму.

— Что? Сколько?

— Примерно три тысячи двести двадцать девять. Может, вы хотите, чтобы я их перенастроила?

— А тебе это под силу?

— Босс запрограммировал меня, как искусственный интеллект с возможностью видоизменять настройки кода при наличии разрешения. Я могу работать с кодированием, будучи подключенной к устройству, и исправить по крайней мере три тысячи двести слабых мест в системе безопасности. Я также могу порекомендовать вам приобрести более современное устройство. Техника Apple зачастую имеет около одиннадцати тысяч уязвимых участков системы, в то время как устройства Stark — менее семидесяти.

— Ээ… нет, мне не нужен новый телефон. Если ты исправишь ошибки, что произойдет?

— Я смогу убедиться, что все ваши данные зашифрованы и недоступны, а также укрепить блоки защиты против хакеров. По существу, я могу гарантировать, что ваш телефон и его содержимое будут защищены от практически любого внешнего вмешательства.

— Подожди, кто-нибудь взламывал мой телефон в последнее время?

— Ваше устройство успешно заблокировало триста тысяч вредоносных соединений за последнюю неделю. Я не могу найти доказательств каких-либо успешных взломов.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что если кто-то взломает мой телефон, я об этом не узнаю?

— Да. Должна ли я исправить кодировку сейчас? Мне нужно ваше прямое разрешение.

— Да, действуй. Сколько времени это займет? И можешь ли ты также подключить мой FaceTime к камере костюма?

— Да, я могу подключить данный интерфейс. По моим расчетам, это должно занять примерно три минуты и двадцать четыре секунды.

— Черт… Так долго? Ладно, давай уже, — Питер поднес трубку к лицу, чтобы лучше видеть Неда и ЭмДжей, — по-видимому, более трехсот тысяч человек пытались взломать мой телефон на этой неделе.

Глаза Неда расширились, а челюсть отвисла:

— Срань господня, чувак…

— Угу. Карен собирается исправить дыры в системе безопасности моего телефона, хотя, по-видимому, она может изменить кодировку и войти в систему. Насколько же это круто!

— Потрясающе, Питер! Господи, мне нужен мой собственный ИИ. Можно мне познакомиться с Карен? Ну пожалуйста!

— Значит, ты уверен, что Карен все еще на твоей стороне и не была завербована умелым хакером? — саркастически хмыкнула ЭмДжей.

— Я доверяю ей, ЭмДжей. Она же была сделана мистером Старком.

— И ты полностью доверяешь Старку?

— А почему бы и нет?

ЭмДжей с улыбкой приподняла бровь.

— Может, потому, что его милостью твоя жизнь превратилась в сущий ад?

Питер помедлил.

— Это была ошибка, и я его не виню.

Она рассмеялась:

— Ну конечно, ты же Питер!

Карен шепнула ему на ухо:

— Мне удалось успешно исправить три тысячи двести двадцать три ошибки. Я также успешно подключила интерфейсы. Может, вы хотите, чтобы я открыла соединение?

— Открывай.

— Ого! Это то, что ты обычно видишь, Питер? — раздался у него над ухом восхищенный голос Неда.

— Ага! — он повернулся к зеркалу и помахал себе рукой, — вы меня видите?

— Ясно, как день, — протянула ЭмДжей.

— Единственное, что отстойно, это то, что сам-то я не вижу вас, ребята. Но это ничего. Может быть, смогу поработать над обновлением.

— Ладно, а что там патруль?

— Да, патруль, — Питер взглянул на телефон, который все ещё держал в руке, — Карен, если я отключу телефон, я смогу говорить с Недом и ЭмДжей?

— Да, вы можете отключить свое устройство.

— Окей. Ребята, вы готовы увидеть Человека-Паука от первого лица?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь! О, черт возьми, да! Поехали!

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь. Но если у меня закружится голова, я повешу трубку.

Питер распахнул окно своей комнаты и устремился ввысь.

***

— Знаешь, Питер, удивительно, что ты все ещё не расшибся насмерть, навернувшись с крыши очередной высотки. Черт возьми… — в кои-то веки ЭмДжей казалась искренне встревоженной.

Нед, с другой стороны, был в шаге от того, чтобы описаться от восторга. Питеру пришлось попросить Карен приглушить звук, потому что Нед вопил, как черт.

— Потому что он Человек-Паук! Это так круто, чувак! О боже, и то, как ты просто: пиу-пиу, и перелетаешь от здания к зданию… Я… господи.

— Кстати, как именно ты рассчитываешь, в какой момент нужно подпрыгнуть? — поинтересовалась ЭмДжей, — мне просто любопытно.

— Я не знаю. Паучье чутье, понимаешь? Я просто делаю то, что считаю правильным. Поначалу приходилось привыкать, но теперь все это легко и естественно, будто завязать шнурки.

— Только ты, Питер, можешь назвать сложные математические вычисления и траектории «лёгкими и естественными».

— Это так здорово, чувак! Подожди, а где ты сейчас находишься?

— Я сижу на вершине моста Трайборо.

— Так вот почему ты не двигаешься!

— Нет, я был пойман инопланетным гравитационным лучом и парю в воздухе, обездвиженный, — саркастически усмехнулся Питер, — нет, мне просто нравится любоваться отсюда на закат. Это действительно прекрасно.

Тут заговорила ЭмДжей:

— А разве тебе не холодно? Сейчас начало марта, и ты забрался высоковато.

— В костюме есть обогреватель.

— Старк абсолютно все предусмотрел, да? Боже.

— Пожалуй, он даже перестарался.

— А ты думал, что ему на тебя плевать. Питер Бенджамин Паркер, ты абсолютнейший идиот! — рассмеялась ЭмДжей ему в лицо.

Питеру на самом деле нечего было на это возразить, и потому он просто огляделся вокруг, на Бронкс, на машины, проезжающие внизу, и на Манхэттен.

— Прекрати, меня сейчас стошнит!

— ЭмДжей, если тебя не затошнило от самого качания, то это просто невинные шалости.

— Заткнись. Кроме того, я знаю, что тебе это не по душе, однако мы должны это обсудить. Как мы собираемся подпитывать слух о Spidey-Parker?

Питер простонал:

— А все так хорошо начиналось!

— Что ты имеешь в виду, ЭмДжей?

— Я серьезно говорю. Разве Старк не сказал тебе, что ты должен «раздуть пламя»?

— Что? — смущенно пробормотал Нед, — зачем это мистеру Старку? Я имею в виду, это прикольно, но он слишком заботится о Питере, чтобы продолжать насильно пихать его в центр внимания.

— Подумай об этом, Нед. Если люди решат, что Питер встречается с Человеком-Пауком, они не догадаются, что Питер и есть Человек-Паук. Это идеальное прикрытие.

Питер тяжело выдохнул через нос.

— Да, так сказал мистер Старк. Но ты-то откуда знаешь?

— У меня есть свои источники.

Питер закатил глаза. Неудивительно.

— В любом случае, у меня есть гениальный план. И я обещаю, что ты в процессе не пострадаешь.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не связано со взломом моего Twitter-аккаунта.

— Не связано.

— Окей. И у меня даже есть шанс в итоге остаться невидимым?

— Именно.

— ЭмДжей, а мне можно узнать?

— Чтобы ты разболтал все Питеру? Нед, ты отстойно хранишь секреты.

— Питер, поддержи меня, чувак.

— Я не хочу быть на ее стороне, дружище, но… она права.

— Ох, ну ладно. Я найду себе друзей получше.

— Ты узнаешь детали вместе со всеми остальными, Нед. Я, вероятно, смогу привести его в действие к воскресенью.

— Боже. Пожалуйста, не дай мне об этом пожалеть.

— Я же не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, неудачник. Я сделаю это, нравится тебе оно или нет. И Старк, кстати, со мной абсолютно солидарен, так что можешь винить и его в том числе.

— Могу я спросить еще раз, какого — простите мой французский — хуя мистер Старк знает о твоем секретном плане? Ты что, вломилась в башню Старка, ЭмДжей?

— Извини, мне пора идти. Поговорим позже, ребята. Питер, пожалуйста, не сдохни на патруле. Нед, не дай Питеру сдохнуть на патруле.

— Нет, постой, ЭмДжей!

ЭмДжей отключилась.

Последовала короткая пауза, прежде чем Нед заговорил.

— Чувак, да это просто пиздец!

— Рассказывай, — Питер тяжело вздохнул и спрыгнул с моста, ощущая, как воздух холодит его кожу. — Я вернусь в башню Старка, чувак. Можешь тоже отключиться. Уверен, у тебя полно домашки.

— А у тебя разве нет? Мы же вроде как в одном классе учимся.

— Я все сделал сегодня утром. Отсутствие необходимости посещать школу дает мне уйму свободного времени.

— Ладно, Питер, увидимся завтра.

— Да. Поговорим позже, чувак.

— Береги себя. Пока.

Уши Питера заполнила внезапно нахлынувшая тишина.

— Карен, можешь подключить меня к полицейскому управлению Манхэттена?

Питер надеялся, что ему удастся выплеснуть свой гнев в какой-нибудь потасовке, но по радио, как назло, ничего в тот момент не передавали, так что он решил возвращаться. К сожалению, он случайно проскочил мимо двух полицейских машин на трассе, обе из которых не преминули врубить сирены на полную мощь и последовать за ним, веля сдаться.

В попытке оторваться Питер выбрал довольно-таки странный маршрут и, заворачивая за угол Пятой улицы, оглянулся. К счастью, преследователи отстали.

(И почему люди упорно видели в Человеке-Паук лишь линчевателя? Он же просто пытался помочь!)

К несчастью, оборачиваясь, Питер не заметил оранжевых строительных конусов и предупреждающих знаков вокруг.

На полной скорости он врезался прямо в бетонную стену, которой, насколько он помнил на основании своего последнего путешествия по этому району Манхэттена, здесь раньше не было.

Он услышал жуткий грохот. Бетонная стена треснула, но, в отличие от Питера, устояла. Ему показалось, что он падал целую вечность — боже, как болела голова! — прежде чем он приземлился на какую-то твердую поверхность. Это была не Земля — оживленная улица все еще гудела где-то далеко внизу.

Питер с трудом заставил себя разлепить отяжелевшие разом веки. Он смутно различил голос Карен, обеспокоенно твердившей что-то о мистере Старке…

— Нет, не зови его, — прохрипел Питер, но было слишком поздно. А затем перед глазами возникло что-то большое и катастрофически быстро приближающееся. Бетонная стена.

Даже его паучье чутье не среагировало достаточно быстро, чтобы Питер успел увернуться. Огромный кусок бетонной стены свалился прямо на его грудную клетку.

Теперь, полностью поглощенный темнотой, Питер почувствовал, что начинает паниковать. Кончики его пальцев гудели. Тело дрожало так сильно, как только могло трястись под целой бетонной стеной.

«Нет. Только не сейчас… Только не это, только не это! только не это, кто-нибудь, помогите мне, я в ловушке, пожалуйста, помогите!»

Ужаснейшее воспоминание о грузе здания, навалившемся на его спину, полностью заполонило сознание Питера. Он был в ловушке, под всей этой грудой бетона, проволоки и кирпича. Пыль лезла в нос и глаза, а Питер лежал там, слабый и беспомощный.

Он никогда не выберется отсюда. Он останется здесь на всю оставшуюся жизнь и умрет тоже здесь.

_Кто-нибудь, помогите мне! Я здесь, в ловушке, пожалуйста! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОМОГИТЕ, Я ЗАСТРЯЛ!_

И вдруг тяжесть приподнялась. Прежде чем Питер успел это заметить, две МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЕ перчатки зажужжали у него за ушами, поднимая его в воздух. Как Питер вдруг оказался в воздухе, он не знал.

— Малыш? Пацан! Питер, о боже, ты меня слышишь? Поговори со мной, пожалуйста!

Мысли Питера резко остановились. Это был голос мистера Старка. Он был в безопасности и уже возвращался в башню. Воздух, проносящийся мимо него, не был пыльным. Он был в полном порядке.

Мистер Старк был чертовски встревожен, так что Питер должен был заверить его, что все хорошо.

— Нет, мистер Старк, все в порядке, не волнуйтесь! На меня рушилось и нечто похуже стены, — Питер попытался пощупать порез на лбу, но чья-то твердая рука не позволила.

Мистер Старк с беспокойство приподнял бровь:

— Ты что, парень? Хуже, чем бетонная стена весом в несколько тысяч фунтов? Карен сказала, что ты застрял там почти на десять минут.

Питер не заметил резкости в его голосе. У него кружилась голова, и свет был слишком ярким.

— Да. Здание… там был парень. Как там его звали?.. Стервятник, да. Он обрушил на меня здание, и мне пришлось его поднять. Помните, мистер Старк?

***

Тони ничего подобного не помнил. Неужели на Питера обрушилось целое здание? Он был уверен, что его бы непременно предупредили, если бы что-то подобное имело место быть. Странно, что Карен его не доложила…

Тони замер. Стервятник. Это была та самая ночь, когда Питер почти в одиночку спас задницу Тони и вернул ему кучу оружия. В ту ночь он уничтожил огромную подпольную преступную сеть торговли оружием в Нью-Йорке. Ночь Возвращения домой.

Его сердце упало.

Конечно же, Карен его не предупредила, ведь Тони забрал у Питера костюм! Он отнял у Питера единственную защиту, и в результате пацана чуть не раздавило.

— Питер, почему ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал? — прошептал он, чувствуя, как вина кислотой разъедает его сердце.

— Все в порядке, мистер Старк…

— Это не так, малыш. Ты мог погибнуть, — сказал он очень тихо.

— Но я же выбрался, — туманный взгляд Питера, кажется, на мгновение прояснился, — вы сказали, что если я никто без костюма, я его не достоин. Но я выбрался сам.

Тони открыл было рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он ведь так и сказал, верно? Господи…

Питер мог погибнуть.

Когда Тони приземлился в башне и направился к медотсеку, Питер лежал у него на руках в полубессознательном состоянии. Хелен и медицинский персонал тут же облепили Питера мониторами и проводами, а Тони стоял в углу и глядел в никуда.

Он был ничем не лучше Говарда.

***

Питер очнулся на больничной койке. Он едва успел пошевелиться, как услышал тихое «тссс» и чьи-то приближающиеся шаги. Он почти сразу узнал сердцебиение этого человека.

Питер приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что к нему подошел мистер Старк, мягко накрывший своей мозолистой ладонью его руку.

— Мистер Старк? — попытался произнести Питер, но прозвучало скрипуче, и он закашлялся.

— Тише, малыш. Ты в порядке. Но тебе, пожалуй, нужно воды, — Тони протянул Питеру полный стакан. Питер слишком устал и даже не стал задумываться, насколько мягким и неуверенным было это движение мистера Старка, — ты помнишь, что произошло?

— Стена. Ой… — Питер поморщился и осторожно обхватил свои ребра, поверх которых ощутил несколько слоев бинта.

— Да, приятель. Ты попытался от нее оттолкнуться, и в конечном итоге она на тебя свалилась. Хвала небесам, Карен дала мне знать. У тебя было несколько сломанных ребер, сломанная левая рука и нескольких пальцев. Кроме того, растяжение лодыжки и внутренняя травма селезенки. И это все, что мне сообщила доктор Чо, — густые брови мистера Старка сошлись на переносице, а беспокойство прорезалось глубокими морщинами на лбу. Он поднес сложенные руки ко рту, словно в безмолвной мольбе.

(Питер никогда не видел, чтобы мистер Старк так за него переживал. В каком-то смысле это успокаивало, но Питер вовсе не желал, чтобы мистер Старк решил, что он не подходит на роль Человека-Паука).

— Я в полном порядке, мистер Старк! Честно! И не такое бывало, — Питер одарил его усталой улыбкой. Это было ничто по сравнению с тем зданием…

— Кстати, об этом. Неужели на тебя действительно рухнуло здание?

Питер резко поднял глаза и растерянно уставился на мистера Старка. Он никогда не рассказывал ему о том вечере. По правде говоря, он слишком боялся, что у него снова отнимут костюм, особенно сразу после того, как он едва получил его обратно.

Теперь, видя встревоженное и озабоченное лицо мистера Старка, Питер все еще не хотел говорить на эту тему. Как он вообще об этом узнал? Питер тогда был в старом допотопном костюме, так что записей с камер быть не должно.

Мистер Старк заговорил снова, прежде чем Питер закончил обрабатывать его заявление.

— Судя по выражению твоего лица, так оно и было. Питер… Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом? Ты же мог погибнуть, малыш.

Питер опустил глаза, чувствуя, как пылают от стыда щеки.

— Простите, мистер Старк.

— Да за что ты извиняешься?! Если кому-то и есть за что просить прощения, так это мне. Я отнял у тебя твою единственную защиту, наивно полагая, что в этом случае ты не ринешься спасать мир, но, конечно же, ты это сделал, ведь твой моральный компас никогда не сбоит… — Тони поморщился. Питер задумался, что же такого ему только что пришло в голову.

(Тони все еще чувствовал, как тот щит пробивал ему грудь).

— В любом случае, это моя вина, и я очень сожалею об этом.

— Мистер Старк, это было мое решение — следовать за Стервятником, — у Питера чертовски саднило горло, но молчать он не мог, — это не ваша вина.

— Я был слишком суров к тебе, Пит. Прости, — Питер попытался сесть, — эй, полегче! Сломанные ребра и другие кости, помнишь? Ложись-ка обратно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Питер простонал:

— Мэй знает?

— Да, она знает, что ты был ранен во время патруля и лежишь в медотсеке. Сказала, что заедет утром, у нее ночная смена.

— Как скоро я смогу снова выйти на улицу?

— Выйти, как Питер Паркер? Не знаю. Все зависит от того, что придумает твоя пугающая подружка. Как Человек-Паук? Дай ему пару дней, и все будет окей.

Питер вздрогнул:

— Постойте, ЭмДжей? Она с вами говорила?..

— Конечно. Никогда не встречал никого более напористого. Она меня чертовски пугает. Пожалуйста, никогда не знакомь ее с Пеппер, иначе нам обоим конец. Кстати, об этом… между вами что-то есть?

Питер покраснел, но постарался скрыть это под взглядом Старка.

— Я бы никогда не посмел изменить Человеку-Пауку, мистер Старк.

Тони фыркнул от смеха, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, и по какой-то причине именно тогда Питер осознал, что ведет этот разговор с Железным Человеком... Он отогнал от себя эту мысль.

— Нет, с ЭмДжей все в порядке. Она мой хороший друг.

— Так что же… Нед?

Питер поморщился:

— Мистер Ста… нет, Нед — мой лучший друг! Мы…

Мистер Старк рассмеялся и поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Ладно, ладно, больше тебя не мучаю.

Питер снова покраснел, чувствуя, как его желудок скрутило в узел. Слова вырвались на волю абсолютно без разрешения.

— Вообще-то я не… натурал.

Выражение лица мистера Старка не изменилось. Он выглядел спокойным и собранные, как всегда. 

— Все в порядке, Питер. Я не привык вешать на людей ярлыки.

Питер нервно рассмеялся, ненавидя себя за то, что его голос, кажется, подскочил на целую октаву.

— Значит, вы не возненавидите меня, если я скажу, что я би?

Мистер Старк снова подался вперед, положив руки на больничную койку.

— С чего бы мне тебя ненавидеть, Пит? Ты тот, кто ты есть, и любишь, кого любишь. И вдобавок ко всему, я почти уверен, что ты самый лучший ребенок во всем этом долбаном мире. Ничто не заставит меня ненавидеть тебя, я обещаю.

Питер с улыбкой отвернулся.

— Правда?

— Правда. С чего бы мне лгать?

— Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Тони мягко похлопал его по руке.

— Конечно, малыш.

***

**3 марта 2017 года**

На следующий день доктор Чо отпустила Питера на свободу. Его кости в основном зажили, но повязку на лодыжке решено было на всякий случай оставить. Мистер Старк строго-настрого запретил ему выходить в качестве Человека-Паука или делать какие-либо серьезные упражнения, так что после небольшой работы в лаборатории и выполнения домашних заданий Питеру действительно ничего не оставалось, кроме как листать ленту соцсетей.

И это оказалось огромной ошибкой.

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
 _THERE’S A BEE???_  
229 твитов 119 читаемых 441К читателей

Топ-5 трендовых хэштегов Твиттера:

1: #SpideyParker  
2: #питерпаркер  
3: #ПитерПаркерГоряч  
4: #ЧеловекПаук  
5: #ПитерСтарк

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
Я ни на что не намекаю, но… @SpiderManOfficial ;)

 **Камилла** @camillaofhousestark  
ЭТО ПОБЕДА, РЕБЯТАААА!!! #SpideyParker #ЧеловекПаук #питерпаркер #ПитерСтарк

 **Питер Старк** @StarkSon  
@peterwithab [скепсис.gif] [аааа.gif] святое дерьмо, #SpideyParker — правда…

 **Yeehaw** @yoinksyeetandyikes  
@peterwithab @StarkSon Да, вашу мамашу! Это же мое ОТП! #SpideyParker #питерпаркер

 **София Долан** @dolandolan  
Эй, клоуны! А я говорила вам, что он горяч! Грр, чет мне грустно. Теперь я не смогу с ним замутить… #ПитерПаркерГоряч #SpideyParker

 **Джулианна** @thanks.an.Avocado11  
Жизнь официально прекрасна, ведь #SpideyParker - канон!

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@peterwithab @TonyStark мы можем это обсудить?

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
Боже мой!

 **Фанат Мстителей** @ILoveBlackWidowwe  
@peterwithab @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @StarkSon @ilovepeterparker А Спайди-то у нас по мальчикам! #SpideyParker

 **Бетти** @butter_brant  
@peterwithab БОже, Питер, я не знала, что ты гей, но я горжусь тобой! #SpideyParker #питерпаркер

 **Келли О’Брайен** @obrienlakes  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial нам нужно больше информации. обожаю вас обоих #SpideyParker

 **Флэш** @fastest_thompson  
@peterwithab сколько бабок ты на это угрохал? Вот уж не думал, Паркер, что ты падешь так низко #SpideyParker

 **Первый фан Спайди** @SpideysNo1Fan  
@SpiderManOfficial Паучок - геееей! #SpideyParker #ЧеловекПаук

 **Spider or Die** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial ты действительно встречаешься с Питером Паркером?! уиииии #SpideyParker

Смотреть еще 2 011 ответа >

 **Первый фан Спайди** @SpideysNo1Fan  
@SpiderManOfficial @spidermanismyfavoritehero Паучок только что получил верификацию!

Смотреть еще 387 ответов >

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Эй! Спасибо @Twitter за подтверждение!

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Для всех, кто утверждает, что я гей… На самом деле я би! @peterwithab :-* :-*

Питер отыскал аккаунт Харли Кинера.

Личное сообщение для: **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage**

@peterwithab: привет, Харли

***

**5 марта 2017 года**

Текстовое сообщение от: **ЭмДжей**

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ План в действии. #SpideyParker :)

 _ **peter-man:**_ я до усрачки боюсь, но я тебе доверяю

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ [ссылка на Buzzfeed]

Конечно же, мать вашу, это была Buzzfeed.

_**«Другу Питера Паркера есть что рассказать о нем и его отношениях с Человеком-Пауком.** _

_Не так давно Buzzfeed получила электронное письмо от Мишель Джонс, которая недавно стала известна как одна из лучших друзей Питера Паркера. После того, как интернет на прошлой неделе буквально взорвался, когда Тони Старк, также известный как Железный Человек и владелец Stark Industries, подписался на подростка по имени Питер Паркер в Twitter и Instagram, возникло несколько теорий, ставящих под сомнение связь между супергероем-миллиардером и учащимся средней школы. Одна из версий заключалась в том, что Питер Паркер был внебрачным сыном Старка. Эта теория, к сожалению, была опровергнута в прошлую пятницу на пресс-конференции Stark Industries (но у нас все еще теплится надежда, что Питер Паркер в действительности Питер Старк, ведь это чертовски мило!), где Питер Паркер был назван стажером компании. Однако недавно стало известно, что подросток занимает в SI довольно высокое положение: он работает непосредственно с Тони Старком и занимается паутиной самого Человека-Паука!_

_С тех пор сам герой Куинса высказался в своем недавно созданном аккаунте Twitter о своем «хорошем друге» Питере Паркере, и возникла теория о более глубинных отношениях этой парочки, популярность в твиттере получил хэштег #SpideyParker. В дальнейшем Человек-Паук подтвердил, что он бисексуал, и запустил хэштег #БиПаук. [ТвитПаука.JPG]_

_До сих пор это являлось нашим единственным доказательством, однако затем в игру вступила подруга Питера Паркера, Мишель Джонс._

_Мишель, по-видимому, по собственной собственной воле, отправила нам письмо, раскрывающее отношения ее друга с самим Человеком-Пауком! Будем надеяться, что Питер не будет сильно возражать…_

_[ПисьмоМишель.JPG]_

_Все это началось несколько месяцев назад, когда Питер впервые попал на стажировку в Stark Industries. Я была немного встревожена, ведь это немыслимо, что старшеклассника просто так приняли работать в эту компанию…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**3 марта 2017 года**

Сообщение в Twitter от: **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage**

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ ладно, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ не мог бы ты объяснить мне, что за хуйня тут происходит?

 _ **@peterwithab:** _ это разрушает мою жизнь

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ мистер старк сказал, что ты помог ему починить костюм! и это офигеть, как круто!

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ пфффф… ты зовешь его _мистер Старк_? ты точно ему не сын

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ слушай, я просто пытаюсь проявлять уважение. он кучу раз спасал мир, окей?

 _ **@peterwithab:** _ и не, мы не родственники

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ хах, меня бы сердечный приступ свалил, если б были)) 

_**@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ так в чем же дело?

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ я просто полный придурок, а что насчет тебя?

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ каждое слово — правда. Тони вломился в мой гараж где-то в середине декабря пару лет назад. тогда еще была та ситуация с мандарином, помнишь? вот я и помог починить костюм

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ ты, должно быть, гений

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ сказал парень со стажировкой в si

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ ты работаешь с Пауком, верно? Тони так сказал

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ да. я помогаю изготавливать его паутину и модернизировать устройство костюма

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ блин. ты действительно с ним встречаешься?

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ …

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ возможно.

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ не буду врать, он горячий

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ 😐

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ не волнуйся, дорогуша, я не уведу твоего парня

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ , а я уже собирался велеть тебе убрать лапы прочь

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ откуда ты вообще знаешь, какой он, если он всегда носит костюм и маску?

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ о Питер, будто я не могу любоваться его великолепным торсом через костюм

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ тем не менее, было бы круто увидеть его лицо. Уверен, он красавчик

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ конфиденциальная информация))

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ ну-ну

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ не волнуйся, я тебя разговорю

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ попробуй, ковбой

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ кто сказал, что я ковбой

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ ну, ты же из теннесси, не так ли?

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ это не делает меня ковбоем

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ да брось

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ тут нечего стыдиться

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ …

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ и что дальше?

***

**5 марта 2017 года**

_Все это началось несколько месяцев назад, когда Питер был нанят стажером в Stark Industries. Я была немного встревожена, ведь это нонсенс — чтобы старшеклассник приступил к работе в столь крупной компании. Но Питер, по-видимому, получил стажировку, проявив себя в научном состязании. Он не хотел посвящать нас в детали своего проекта — вероятно, информация была строго конфиденциальна, однако куда подозрительней мне показался сам факт его стажировки. Как я уже упоминала, Stark Industries не имеет привычки нанимать случайных пятнадцатилеток, независимо от степени их гениальности. И да, Питер и правда гений. Я бы солгала, если бы сказала, что временами не завидую его интеллекту._

_И все же я отвлеклась._

_Я упорно докучала ему, пытаясь разузнать больше о его проектах в Stark Industries. И конечно же, всякий раз Питер твердил, как заведенный: «Я подписал бумаги о неразглашении, ЭмДжей, я не могу рассказывать». Ох, как это было раздражающе по-питеровски._

_Очевидно, Питер тот ещё упрямец, и все же я выудила из него правду-матку. Неплохо быть его лучшим другом, знаете ли. Ну, а еще у меня завалялись парочка фотографий маленького Питера в пижамке с Железным Человеком. Неплохой материал для шантажа. (Кстати, я здесь не для того, чтобы разоблачать своего друга, а лишь для того, чтобы поделиться некоторыми подробностями, потому что иначе этот скандал в Twitter не закончится никогда. Так что для тех, кто начнет до меня докапываться, проясню сразу: я не стукачка, все происходит с согласия Питера)._

_Так или иначе, ниже прилагаются материалы._

**[скриншот.jpgs]**

Текстовое сообщение от: **Питер**

 _ **Питер:**_ так ты уже слышала про конкурс?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Да, про тот, что помог тебе получить стажировку у Старка? Как тебе удалось победить? Мало того, что конкуренция была запредельной, так я еще и не знала, что главным призом была стажировка!

 _ **Питер:**_ ну, это не так

 _ **Питер:**_ призом были деньги

 _ **Питер:**_ я, по сути, и не выиграл даже. первое место занял какой-то парень из колумбии, построивший крутую лазерную штуку. это было реально здорово. его работа была в области микрофизики и предусматривала использование нового элемента, открытого мистером старком.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Ты уклоняешься от ответа.

 _ **Питер:**_ нет, я как раз-таки пытаюсь объяснить

 _ **Питер:**_ в любом случае, сотрудники компании часто посещают подобные мероприятия, чтобы обменяться новыми идеями и нанять народ.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Это не объясняет, почему для тебя все закончилось личной стажировкой с Тони Старком.

 _ **Питер:**_ …

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Что это был за проект?

 _ **Питер:**_ я, вроде как, воссоздал паутину человека-паука

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ О боже, Питер, я не могу поверить, что твоя одержимость Человеком пауком привела тебя к Старку!

 _ **Питер:**_ «Человек-Паук» пишется через дефис, эмджей

 _ **Питер:**_ ты хочешь услышать остальную часть истории или продолжишь троллить меня по поводу того, что мне нравится Человек-Паук?!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Да все с тобой понятно, ты на него запал. Расскажи мне остальное!

 _ **Питер:**_ 😐

 _ **Питер:**_ я на него не запал

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Мммм, окей. Продолжай.

 _ **Питер:**_ эмджей, я на него на запал!!!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ То есть ты его сталкеришь, надеешься, что однажды он тебя спасет, и заявляешь, что не вкрашился в него по уши?

 _ **Питер:**_ вот от тебя я нападения не ждал

 _ **Питер:**_ (ну, возможно, ты немножечко права. совсем чуточку)

 _ **Питер:**_ в любом случае, сотрудник si узнал мои контактные данные, и я вовсе не ждал, что мне позвонят…

 _ **Питер:**_ но в тот вечер мне позвонили…

 _ **Питер:**_ от МИСТЕРА СТАРКА

 _ **Питер:**_ это было так круто

 _ **Питер:**_ и он спросил меня о паутине, которую я воссоздал. наверно, он решил, что это круто, и спросил, как я отношусь к стажировке. Ну, скорее, сказал мне, что у меня будет стажировка, если я этого захочу

 _ **Питер:**_ вот почему я работаю с мистером старком… и человеком-пауком.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ А Паук знает о твоих чувствах к нему?

 _ **Питер:**_ эмджей, заткнись, будь добра! я просто его поклонник, ну, как супергероя!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Ему, вероятно, больше восемнадцати, так что ваши возможные отношения незаконны.

 _ **Питер:**_ вообще-то

 _ **Питер:**_ он…

 _ **Питер:**_ он учится в старшей школе.

**[конец]**

_Итак, я выяснила, что Питер, увлеченный Человеком-Паучком, получил свою стажировку, воссоздав его паутину. Мы с Недом уже давно были в курсе, что Питер, за неимением лучшего слова, был абсолютно **одержим** нашим дружелюбным соседом. Это было довольно забавно (и отчасти очаровательно), если честно._

_Итак, теперь Питер фактически работает в одной из самых престижных международных корпораций (мне есть что сказать о корпорациях и капитализме в целом, но я не могу не признать, что Stark Industries многое можно простить во многом благодаря блистательному генеральному директору и невероятной женщине — Пеппер Поттс), и это не говоря уже о том, что Питер работает лично с владельцем Stark Industries и самим Железным Человеком._

_Один из моих лучших друзей каким-то образом ухитрился зацепиться за стажировку, работает с двумя супергероями, разрабатывая и совершенствуя паутину Человека-Паука. Я бы сказала, что была шокирована, но камон, это же Питер!_

_Однако на этом история не заканчивается._

_Питер явно не собирался посвящать милейшего Паучка в свои пылкие чувства, хотя, как сам он мне заявил, сердце упомянутого выше супергероя было свободно._

_(Позволю себе сделать ремарку. Человек-Паук в одиночку курирует огромный район Нью-Йорка и уже спас бесчисленное множество людей. Он и правда учится в школе? Хотела бы я узнать, как он заполучил свои способности)._

_(Кроме того, я помню, сколь важно право людей на конфиденциальность, однако предпочла бы, чтобы Паук был школьником, нежели чтобы один из моих лучших друзей состоял в незаконных отношениях со взрослым человеком)._

_Поэтому я решила вмешаться и предпринять решительные действия, раз уж сам Питер не решался._

_Я ненадолго одолжила его телефон, написала пару слов Пауку (к сожалению, я не могу это подтвердить, ведь то был телефон Питера) что-то вроде: «Ты мне нравишься. Не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?» и вернула Питеру его телефон._

_Питер, будучи Питером, не заметил, что я натворила, однако через несколько часов Паук вышел на связь. Это я могу подтвердить, ведь Питер, паникуя, тут же написал нам с Недом._

**[скриншот2.jpgs]**

Групповой чат: безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей

 _ **Питер:**_ ребята, мне пипец!!!

 _ **Питер:**_ я не помню, чтобы писал пауку и приглашал его на свидание, но кто-то решил сделать это за меня

 _ **Питер:**_ ЭМДЖЕЙ???

 _ **Недвард:**_ что она натворила?!

 _ **Питер:**_ написала человеку-пауку от моего имени!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Это смешно, Питер. Я бы никогда так не поступила.

 _ **Недвард:**_ чТО

 _ **Недвард:**_ питер, чтО ПРОИСХОдит?

 _ **Питер:**_ наверно, я ударился головой и забыл, что случайно пригласил человека-паука на свидание

 _ **Недвард:**_ нет

 _ **Недвард:**_ это невозможно!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Он что-нибудь ответил?

 _ **Недвард:**_ питер, почему ты молчишьььь? прошло уже 5 минут!!!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я убеждена, что Паук ему ответил, Нед.

 _ **Недвард:**_ мне нужны СКРИНЫ

 _ **Питер:**_ простите, что так долго, ребят

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Ну? Он что-нибудь сказал?

**[скриншот3.JPG]**

Текстовое сообщение от: **Паучок❤️**

 _ **Паучок❤️:**_ Что?

 _ **Питер:**_ боже, прости, я не это хотел отправить!

 _ **Паучок❤️:**_ Постой

 _ **Паучок❤️:**_ Ты действительно в меня влюблен?

 _ **Питер:**_ ммммм

 _ **Питер:**_ да

 _ **Питер:**_ , но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неловко. мне все еще нравится работать с тобой в лабе и все такое

 _ **Питер:**_ прости

 _ **Паучок❤️:**_ Хм…

 _ **Паучок❤️:**_ Тут такое дело…

 _ **Паучок ❤️:**_ Ты мне тоже очень нравишься

 _ **Паучок❤️:**_ И если ты именно это имеешь в виду, я был бы не против свидания.

**[конец]**

_**Питер:**_ вот так

 _ **Питер:**_ да

 _ **Недвард:**_ ты идешь на свидание с ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ ПАУКОМ?!

 _ **Питер:**_ *Человеком-Пауком

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Не умничай тут.

 _ **Недвард:**_ СВЯТЫЕ МАКАРОШКИ, ПИТ! ТЫ ИДЕШЬ НА СВИДАНИЕ С ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ-ПАУКОМ

 _ **Питер:**_ :)

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я не могу поверить, что все это время ты считал его натуралом.

 _ **Питер:**_ он би, окей?

**[конец]**

_И это было лишь начало их отношений (по иронии судьбы, это произошло прямо накануне Дня всех влюбленных)._

_Я больше не буду делиться подробностями, учитывая, что я уже сообщила довольно многое. Все, что я могу добавить, это то, что Пит с Пауком смотрятся вместе чертовски мило. Понятия не имею, как они держали свои отношения в секрете столько недель. Но я даю им свое благословление и разорву на куски любого, кто хоть глянет в их сторону не так. Опять же, я хотела бы повторить, что Питеру известно о моих действиях. Так что меня не преследуйте. Да и не припомню у себя наличие социальных сетей._

_Мишель_

**[конец письма]**

_Теперь мы можем сказать, что у нас есть пикантные подробности отношений Питера и Человека-Паука. Все мы здесь, в Buzzfeed, хотели бы пожелать им обоим всего наилучшего. И огромное спасибо Мишель, которая потратила, как мы можем себе представить, немало времени и сил на сбор доказательств. #SpideyParker — отныне подтверждено_

***

Текстовое сообщение к: **ЭмДжей**

 _ **peter-man:**_ эмджей, какого мать твою хуя?

 _ **peter-man:**_ как ты вообще подделала эти сообщения

 _ **peter-man:**_ хотя забудь, не хочу с тобой разговаривать

 _ **peter-man:**_ .

***

Сообщение в Twitter от: **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage**

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ кто такая эта ЭмДжей? я хотел бы с ней встретиться

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ мм

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ это ужасно, и я хочу сдохнуть

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ она тебя крупно подставила, чувак.

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ но ты вроде знал, что она делает?

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ да, но я все еще не был к этому готов

 _ **@peterwithab:**_ поболтаем позже, мне нужно поговорить с мистером старком

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ «Мистер Старк, я хочу сдохнуть».

 _ **@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage:**_ пока

***

Текстовое сообщение от: **парень в кресле**

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ братан, эмджей только что тебя у-нич-то-жи-ла.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ ты в порядке?

 _ **peter-man:**_ я ожидал этого, но она явно перестаралась. однако теперь история получила логическое обоснование, так что я рад, что она немного потушит скандал в сми. господи…

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ понимаю тебя, чувак

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ но ты ведь доверяешь эмджей

 _ **peter-man:**_ да, я просто надеюсь, что это возымеет желаемый эффект

 _ **peter-man:**_ но у меня такое чувство, что завтрашний день будет капец каким тяжелым

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ скорее всего

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ не волнуйся, мы с эмджей тебя прикроем

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ ты собираешься сегодня выйти на патрулирование?

 _ **peter-man:**_ я не хочу сидеть взаперти, но мистер старк хочет, чтобы я поберег себя еще денек. так что выйду я завтра.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ хорошо, просто дай мне знать. я все время буду на связи. не хочу, чтобы на тебя свалилась еще одна бетонная стена.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ кстати говоря, тебе уже лучше?

 _ **peter-man:**_ да, всё прошло. я чувствую, что мог бы втащить самому капитану америке, но мистер старк…

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ выдохни на сегодня, чувак. да и люди не удивятся отсутствию паука, ведь сегодня вышла статья.

 _ **peter-man:**_ ещё бы

 _ **peter-man:**_ поболтаем позже

***

После этого история Питера не просто попала во внимание незначительных Нью-Йоркских новостей. О, нет. New York Post, The Washington Times и даже чертова The Atlantic решили, что если они будут писать о его жизни, то заработают кучу денег.

Что они и сделали.

Питер даже не вникал в суть этих статей, прекрасно зная, что они лишь более красноречиво перефразируют опубликованное Buzzfeed.

Через несколько часов после того, как вышла статья с письмом ЭмДжей, телефон Питера принялся сигналить без остановки. Писали люди из Мидтауна, особенно из команды по декатлону — Синди, Эйб, Флэш, Бетти — однако многие сообщения поступали с неизвестных номеров. Питер и представить не мог, как и почему номер его телефона распространился так быстро.

Двадцать первый век, чтоб его.

Питер провел большую часть дня в лаборатории, возясь с формулой, однако продуктивностью тут и не пахло. В течение нескольких часов Питер сидел, уставившись в стену и бездумно обстреливая комнату паутиной. В конце концов, настрелял он достаточно, чтобы соорудить себе в верхнем правом углу импровизированный гамак. Питер с легкостью туда взобрался, чувствуя себя хоббитом, пойманным в Лихолесье, и даже не заботясь, что паутина налипла на его джинсы и рубашку.

Очевидно, он успел задремать в своем паутинном гнездышке, потому что в следующее мгновение его разбудил мистер Старк.

— Эй, Пит! Просыпайся, малыш!

— Что? Который час? — Питер потер глаза и сел.

— Около половины пятого. Ты уже несколько часов как спишь.

— Это не входило в мои планы. Простите, мистер Старк.

— Эй, все в порядке. Я лишь хотел сказать, что приехала твоя тетя.

— Окей, — пробормотал Питер, критически оглядывая причиненный стенам ущерб, — простите за лабораторию, мистер Старк.

— Не беспокойся об этом, малыш. Она ведь растворится, верно? Просто иди и поговори со своей тетей.

Питер одним плавным движением спрыгнул вниз и направился к двери.

Мэй сидела на кухне и увлеченно беседовала с Пеппер. Она все еще была одета в форму медсестры — вероятно, только вернулась с работы.

— Привет, тетя Мэй.

— Питер! — она бросилась к нему и тут же заключила в объятия. Питер глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая ее запах — запах дома — и впервые за несколько дней почувствовал, что все будет хорошо.

— Пеппер предложила мне остаться на ночь. Это зависит от тебя, малыш, но я хочу наверстать упущенное. Ты поправился?

— Да, кости в порядке. Возможно, завтра я отправлюсь на патруль, но мистер Старк хотел убедиться, что все хорошо, поэтому я никуда не выходил.

— Если бы только все выздоравливали так же быстро, как и ты, Питер… Должна признать, что часть твоих способностей чертовски полезна.

— Ну, если не считать постоянной сенсорной перегрузки.

Мэй сморщила нос, улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Мы все не идеальны, верно? Давай присядем. Расскажи мне, чем ты был занят.

— Ты видела утреннюю статью? Ту, что ЭмДжей предоставила Buzzfeed.

Мэй вздохнула, и кончики ее губ опустились.

— Да. И вообще, я рада, что она твоя подруга, Питер. Теперь, когда это не просто слухи, люди скоро оставят тебя в покое. И вдобавок, никто не подумает, что ты Человек-Паук. Но ты расстроен?

— Есть такое. Нет, я все понимаю, но мне уже не дают прохода, а тут… Я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

К ним присоединилась Пеппер, пройдя в гостиную и усевшись на диван.

— Так и будет, Питер. Поверь мне, я имела дело с гораздо, гораздо более худшим. Но миру вскоре это надоест, и тебя оставят в покое. Не позволяй этой ситуации слишком себя расстроить.

— Я просто хочу снова выйти на улицу, мисс Поттс.

— Просто Пеппер, дружок. И я это знаю. Скоро ты сможешь выйти. Может быть, не завтра, но надеюсь, что ты вернёшься в школу к среде.

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что меня похитят, тетя Мэй, но… я справлюсь. Не хочу тебя пугать, но однажды мне пришлось столкнуться с инопланетным оружием. Что мне какие-то похитители?

Мэй промедлила:

— Ради своего же блага не рассказывай мне, с чем ты сталкиваешься как Человек-Паук, потому что если я услышу еще что-нибудь в таком духе, запрещу тебе этим заниматься! Будто травм на прошлой неделе было недостаточно! — затем ее тон смягчился, — я знаю, что ты справишься с этим, Питер, но ты также должен понимать, что ты все еще ребенок.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул он и уставился себе под ноги.

— На самом деле, у меня сложилось впечатление, что Тони работает над чем-то, что позволит тебе оставаться в ещё большей безопасности. Некий прибор, но подробностей я не знаю, — сообщила Пеппер, приподняв бровь, — он очень печется о твоей безопасности, Питер.

— Это я знаю.

— Вот видишь. Что ж, почему бы тебе не рассказать нам, над чем ты работал с другими интернами?

— Вообще-то, у Генри есть очень классная идея. Он пытается изготовить органические полимеры, чтобы увидеть, можем ли мы произвести аминокислоты с нуля. Он работает над воссозданием внешних условий…

***

В тот вечер Питер наконец-таки встретился лицом к лицу с Недом и ЭмДжей. ЭмДжей взяла трубку первой. Она увлечённо читала книгу, но Питер, спасибо наклону камеры, всё никак не мог разглядеть ее название.

— Оценил мои старания?

— Не сказать, что я в восторге, но должный эффект это произвело.

К ним присоединился Нед.

— А мне зашло. Ты почти убедила меня, что Питер и в самом деле встречается сам с собой. Но какого черта, ЭмДжей, в каждом сообщении я едва не писаюсь от восторга?

— Нед, в большинстве сообщений ты и правда очень эмоционален, — заметил Питер, улыбаясь.

— Ой, да ладно тебе нудеть, Паркер. Я убила на это не один день.

— Что ж, я ценю твои усилия. И по крайней мере никто не подумает, что я Человек-Паук.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что людям будет этого мало, и они захотят более весомых доказательств ваших отношений?

Питер простонал.

— Зачем, — заскулил он, — разве я не могу просто заявить, что давление СМИ рушит наши отношения, и мы предпочли бы сохранить их в тайне?

ЭмДжей пожала плечами, не отрывая глаз от книги.

— Да, наверно. Но это не лучшая идея. Кроме того, у тебя есть прекрасная возможность приколоться над людьми.

— Не буду врать, с меня хватит. Моя жизнь в руинах, и я действительно хочу вернуться в школу.

— Только ты можешь заявить, что хочешь вернуться в школу, Питер, — нахмурился Нед.

— И твоя жизнь не в руинах, неудачник. Ты живешь в башне Старка.

— Каково это, кстати? Можно мне прийти еще раз? Это было так здорово! В лабораторию, чувак…

Питер рассмеялся:

— Да, конечно, ты можешь прийти еще раз. Ты, ЭмДжей, тоже можешь. Мистер Старк постоянно напоминает мне, что лучше не знакомить тебя с мисс Поттс, но я лично думаю, что это неплохая идея.

— Погоди, — она отложила книгу книгу в сторону, — по-настоящему?

— Ну да, а почему бы и нет?

— Ты предлагаешь мне встретиться с Пеппер Поттс? Кто ты вообще такой, как ты думаешь?

— Ммм…

— Он Питер Паркер, ЭмДжей.

— Заткнись, Нед.

— Но не суть. Питер, неужели ты не опубликуешь ни одной фотографии, чтобы доказать, что вы с Пауком и правда встречаетесь?

— Окей, хорошо. Только одну фотку. Заголовок будет гласить: «Мы хотим сохранить наши отношения приватными, так что отвалите».

ЭмДжей разочарованно цокнула языком.

— Твиттер будет разочарован.

— Твиттер может умереть.

— Справедливо.

— Ты хоть был в Твиттере в последнее время, чувак?

— Нет, а что?

— Ну, письмо ЭмДжей наделало шуму. #SpideyParker лидировал в трендах последние часов пять.

— Черт…

Нед фыркнул:

— Пожалуйста! Одну фотку! 

— Окей. Вообще-то, у меня есть идея. Может быть, это успокоит народ.

Питер вышел из FaceTime, не повесив трубку, и подошел к камере, схватив маску и костюм.

— Пора посмотреть, насколько хороши мои навыки фотошопа, — сказал он себе, натягивая маску. Вызов FaceTime автоматически перенесся на экран костюма.

— Мои навыки фотошопа в отличном состоянии, Питер, — вдруг выпалила Карен.

— Где ты вообще научилась фотошопу, Карен?

— Карен только что сказала, что умеет фотошопить? — прогудел Нед ему в правое ухо.

— Я способна работать не только с Adobe PhotoShop, но и с Affinity Photo, Pixlr, Photopea и другими шестьюдесятью редакторами фотографий.

— Срань господня... Когда мистер Старк тебя этому научил и зачем?

— Он не знает. Я сама приобрела этот навык, практикуясь с Пятницей. 

— Потрясающе!

— Итак, ребята, это будет выглядеть ужасно глупо, но помните, что я буду позировать ради инсты. 

— Пожалуйста, никогда больше так не говори, —поежилась ЭмДжей с оттенком отвращения в голосе.

Питер поднял телефон и начал делать снимки.

***

@peterparkour  
 **Питер Паркер**  
 _Не пробуй. Делай или нет. Никаких попыток._  
14 публикаций 1.2М подписчиков 128 подписок

Он опубликовал фотографию, хорошенько ее отредактировав (ну, то была непосредственная заслуга Карен) и убедившись, что факт обработки остался совершенно не заметен. Питер показал конечный продукт ЭмДжей, Неду, тете Мэй, мисс Поттс и мистеру Старку, и никто из них не мог с уверенностью заявить, что фотка была фейковой.

(«Ты действительно встречаешься с Человеком-Пауком и все эти месяцы вешал мне лапшу, что сам являешься Человеком-Пауком, Питер?» — спросила тетя Мэй, приподняв бровь и поджав губы).

Это было селфи — снимок Человека-Паука, обвившего Питера Паркера сзади руками. Свою руку Питер положил Пауку на затылок, а другая держала камеру, частично закрывая его лицо (но не до такой степени, чтобы он был неузнаваем — половина его лица, широко улыбающаяся половина, все еще была видна).

 _Нас обнаружил интернет. #SpideyParker — это правда. Но мы хотим уединения и потому не будем делиться подробностями. Последние несколько недель пристального внимания прессы ощутимо осложнили наши отношения, так что мы хотим побыть в тени. Однако ловите напоследок_ [МыСПаучком.JPG]

То же Питер опубликовал в Twitter.

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
 _THERE’S A BEE???_  
227 твитов 119 читаемых 672К читателей

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
В случае, если вы еще не видели мой пост в инсте, я хотел сказать, что собираюсь отдохнуть от социальных сетей. Пожалуйста, уважьте наше право на приватность @SpiderManOfficial ❤️ [МыСПаучком.jpg]

А потом, очевидно, ему пришлось отвечать на собственный твит.

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
@peterwithab люблю этого парня

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Также я хотел бы подтвердить слова Питера. Я лично все еще буду активен в соц.сетях, но, пожалуйста, не лезьте в нашу частную жизнь. Спасибо всем, кто нас поддерживает!

***

**8 марта 2017 года**

 **Нед** @jedimaster_ned  
@peterwithab я люблю тебя, чувак, и всегда буду поддерживать (эмджей тоже)

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
МИМИМИМИ они такие очаровашки #SpideyParker #ПитерПаркерГоряч #люблюпаркера #БиПаук [МыСПаучком.jpg]

 **Джулиана** @thanks.an.Avocado11  
[МыСПаучком.jpg] ммммммм… то, как Паучок обнимает Питера, а тот пытается прикрыть камеру… #SpideyParker #очаровательно #охрененно

 **Фан Мстителей** @ILoveBlackWidowwe  
#SpideyParker — это обалденно. Давайте будем уважать их желание уединиться:)

 **Китти Дован** @dowanlo12  
@thanks.an.Avocado11 они такие милахи грррррр #SpideyParker #питерпаркер #ЧеловекПаук

 **София Долан** @dolandolan  
@peterwithab Ну, я упустила свой шанс встречаться с Питером Паркером, но очень рада за него и Паука #ПитерПаркерГоряч #шипперю #SpideyParker

 **Флэш** @fastest_thompson  
@peterwithab это фейк!

 **Dudebros Suck** @destroyeroffratboys  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial #SpideyParker — это лучшее, что со мной случалось. Именно в такие моменты я горько сожалею, что не живу в Нью-Йорке.

 **Крис** @KristalClaritinClear99  
@destroyeroffratboys Я ТОЖЕ((( Паучок — просто икона бисексуальности #БиПаук #SpideyParker

 **Первый фан Спайди** @SpideysNo1Fan  
@KristalClaritinClear99 БИкона! #SpideyParker #ЧеловекПаук #БиПаук

 **Андреа** @IfYouHadTheChanceToChangeYerFate  
Черт возьми, они такие милашки! Как он его обнимает! Питер счастлив, а значит, счастлива и я! #SpideyParker [МыСПаучком.jpg]

 **Бетти** @butter_brant  
@peterwithab Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ты несколько недель встречался с Паучком, и никто не знал? А ты умеешь хранить секреты (я поддерживаю вас обоих!) #SpideyParker

 **Синди Луна** @MoonMoonMoon  
@butter_brant @peterwithab Я не могу поверить, что Питер действительно встречается с Человеком-Пауком.

 **Чарли** @diggingmywaytoneverland  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial ОХРЕНЕННО!!! ВЫ ТАКИЕ МИЛЫЕ #SpideyParker

 **Келли О’Брайен** @obrienlakes  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial Вы просто иконы для ЛГБТ-сообщества! благослови вас Бог #SpideyParker #БиПаук

 **Bryce** @bryce_william_III  
@SpiderManOfficial @peterwithab @obrienlakes слава богу, у нас есть хотя бы один (1) би-супергерой #БиПаук #ЧеловекПаук #SpideyParker #питерпаркер

**Смотреть еще 8299 ответов >**

**Иззи** @endless_diamond_sky_  
Хорошо, но почему никто не вспоминает о том, что Паук — подросток? Это ПОРАЗИТЕЛЬНО, что подросток спасает людей по собственной прихоти #ЧеловекПаук #SpideyParker #удивительно

 **Spider or Die** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial @endless_diamond_sky_ ВЕРНО! Большинство людей использовали бы силы, как у Паучка, в корыстных целях, а этот подросток решил использовать их во имя общего блага #ЧеловекПаук #Паучок #SpideyParker

 **Трент** @DontTrentMe11  
@endless_diamond_sky_ честно говоря, это так глупо. он делает столько крутых вещей, и он лишь ребенок? старшеклассник? мы любим человека-паука #ЧеловекПаук #Паучок

 **Первый фан Спайди** @SpideysNo1Fan  
@endless_diamond_sky_ @SpiderManOfficial @peterwithab я даже не могу представить себе, каково это — бороться с суперзлодеями лет этак в 16 #Паучок #ЧеловекПаук #SpideyParker

**Смотреть еще 742 ответа >**

**Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial вы здесь милахи))

 **Тони Старк ✓** @TonyStark  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage Ты чертовски прав.

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @TonyStark Питер много рассказывал мне о тебе, Харли. Мы должны встретиться:)

**Смотреть еще 11 820 ответов >**

***

**17 марта 2017 года**

Тони не любил поднимать трубку — это был общеизвестный факт. Но он знал, что если не ответит на _этот_ звонок, ему придется чертовски дорого за это заплатить, а проблем у него и без того было немало — например, разобраться с пацаном, который встречался с собственным альтер-эго.

(Хотя, учитывая, что прошло уже две недели, а Питер принял решение придерживаться тактики молчания в социальных сетях, нездоровый интерес людей к этой теме потихоньку спал. Кажется, Питер Паркер мог успокоить целый интернет, лишь попросив уединения. К счастью, мальчик уже полторы недели как вернулся в школу и теперь выглядел куда счастливее).

Тони принял вызов и моментально пожалел об этом.

— Старк.

— Да, это моё имя. А с кем я говорю?

— Вы знаете, кто я. Говорит госсекретарь США Таддеус Росс.

— Росс… Что вам нужно? Снова спасти мир от очередного сверхразумного интеллекта? Или пришельцы нагрянули? А может, нужно надрать зад Капитану Америке? Хочу заметить, в прошлом году все закончилось весьма паршиво, так что последнее не обсуждается.

— Вы нужны нам в Швейцарии.

— Зачем же?

— Мы собираемся внести поправки в Заковианские Соглашения. Участие беглых Мстителей также предусматривается.

Тони резко выдохнул.

(Этот проклятый щит снова ударил его в грудь, всего в нескольких дюймах от сердца).

— Я-то вам зачем?

— В связи с тем, что Джеймс Барнс отныне официально не является причастным ко взрыву в Вене, Организация Объединенных Наций планирует помиловать беглецов.

Да, но он был причастен кое к чему другому.

— Взрыв устроил Земо.

— Это был непростой конфликт, Старк, — госсекретарь Росс сделал паузу, — в любом случае, ООН планирует помиловать отряд в том числе и за потасовку в Берлинском аэропорту. Вы, помнится, также приняли в ней непосредственное участие. 

— Было дело.

— Вот почему ваше присутствие так же необходимо, как и присутствие всех остальных участников. Однако это не единственная цель конференции.

Тони вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

— Значит, Соглашения будут пересмотрены, а беглецы — помилованы. Что же еще?

— Как я уже сказал, принять участие в конференции должны все заинтересованные стороны. Все подписавшие Соглашения отныне будут официально признаны Мстителями, а их личности будут раскрыты широкой общественности. Мы сделаем все, чтобы сверхлюди были взяты под правительственный контроль, Старк. Это очень важно. Но как только все супергерои станут известны миру, нам будет легче держать вас в курсе происходящего. Что, если я правильно помню, является тем, за что вы ратовали в прошлом году.

— Когда конференция?

— Через две недели, 31 марта. Я уже связался с полковником Роудсом и королем Ваканды. Подписать Соглашения также обязаны ваш андроид Вижен и Человек-Паук. 

— Что?

— Вас я обязую довести до их сведения эту информацию.

— Человек-Паук? — сердце Тони забилось чаще. Как он мог забыть, что Человек-Паук — Питер — был в аэропорту Берлина в том году? Он не мог втягивать Питера в это дерьмо сейчас, учитывая всё, что творилось в прессе.

И вдобавок ко всему, стань Питер официальным Мстителем и подпиши он Соглашения, его тайная личность будет раскрыта.

— Да, Старк. По данным СМИ, установлено, что он имеет к вам непосредственное отношение. А на кадрах из Лейпцига видно, что Человек-Паук был вовлечен в конфликт не меньше остальных. Он должен появиться в Женеве через две недели.

— Но…

— Никаких но. Чтобы беглецы были помилованы и Соглашения приведены в действие, присутствовать на конференции обязаны все участники вооружённого конфликта. 

— Окей, окей… Но погодите-ка. У меня есть вопрос.

— Какой?

— Если вы читали прессу, то знаете, что Человеку-Пауку еще нет восемнадцати. Вы не можете принудить несовершеннолетнего раскрыть свою личность. Он не может подписать Соглашения.

Росс помолчал. Тони напомнил себе, что говорить надо спокойно и ровно, хотя сердце его отчаянно билось.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, его личность станет известна лишь правительству. По закону он должен будет раскрыть ее, как только достигнет совершеннолетия. 

— А что, если он не поедет в Женеву?

— Тогда положение беглецов останется прежним, а нынешние, куда более жесткие Соглашения останутся неизменными. Позвольте мне напомнить вам, что нынешний документ позволяет правительствам преследовать незарегистрированных супергероев и линчевателей вроде Человека-Паука. Воля ваша, однако я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам доставить Человека-Паука в Швейцарию через две недели. Мне все равно, что происходит в прессе. Он должен явиться на конференцию, и это не обсуждается. 

Тони покачал головой, раскачиваясь взад-вперед на стуле.

— Я буду на связи.

— Не подведите меня, Старк.

В трубке щелкнуло. Тони отложил телефон в сторону и потер переносицу.

Из огня да в полымя.

**КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ**


End file.
